<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TwoSet Violin RPS】那一些過往的故事（Eddy/Brett） by wishme168</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752873">【TwoSet Violin RPS】那一些過往的故事（Eddy/Brett）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168'>wishme168</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, breddy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*《As time passed by, 》的後續故事<br/>*但因為覺得主軸已經脫離2016年所以乾脆獨立發出來<br/>*有Hyung/Brett曾經作為炮友(FWB)的敘述，但本篇只會提起、不會詳談<br/>*詳情可參照每一篇的開頭警語<br/>*全年齡，沒有NSFW</p><p>*不過如果喜歡這篇文章，還是可以按心或是留下感想告訴我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2018年5月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>寫在前面</b>
</p><p>*Brett→Eddy單方暗戀，還沒在一起<br/>*Hyung出現只有純吃飯聊天<br/>*Brett和Eddy都各有女友，僅有敘述、沒提及名字<br/>（知道的就知道，不知道拜託也別問我）<br/>*雖然只有幾句話，但有Brett和女友發生性關係的暗示敘述</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Brett最近接到一個消息，來自布里斯本的古典音樂圈──QSO來了一個雪梨的大提琴手。得知的時候心中自然是有些訝異的，但那時還在工作中，繼續忙了、就又忘了，只是默默放在心裡；某天回到家後坐在自己床上滑手機時才突然想起來，他遲疑了下，久違地點開了許久沒連繫的人的頭像。</p><p>　　當他私訊了Hyung、問他知不知道是誰時，才發現原來就是他本人。</p><p>　　Brett一點也不拖泥帶水，驚訝而興奮地直接撥通了對方的電話，差點沒摔下他那原本就狹小的單人床，並立刻順勢約了他沒有排練的晚上一起吃頓飯。</p><p>　　反正晚上的時間，自由工作者兼單身狗的Brett Yang總是很有空──噢不對、更正一下，他有伴兒了，只是「她」剛上大學，早熟而獨立的個性讓她不像一般女孩執著著天天見面、或各種調情愛語，只要幾條訊息就足夠安撫彼此。</p><p>　　於是當晚，Brett傳過訊息給她說晚上跟老朋友吃飯，得到一個「&lt;3」的回覆後，沒有告訴一拍完片就急著離開的搭檔自己待會的行程，離開不屬於自己的房子後，開車來到市區的日式料理店。</p><p> </p><p>　　一年多不見的Hyung早到了，他站在門口看著手機，和之前相比好像瘦了點、輪廓分明了點。停好車的小提琴家忍不住從後照鏡遠遠地偷看了好幾眼，才將引擎熄火、開門下車。</p><p>　　早在車子在斜前方的車格停下一陣子，卻不見駕駛座的門被推開時，Hyung便發覺那可能就是他在等的人，於是遠遠看見那單薄的身影朝自己走來時，他刻意多等了一下、待對方靠得更近了些，才假裝意識到來人，收起手機就揚起溫潤的笑容，「嘿，」</p><p>　　「嗨，好久不見，」Brett張開手，開心地抱住高自己一些的男人，「你看上去不錯。」</p><p>　　「你也是。」對方從善如流地回應著招呼的擁抱，在手臂摟上那人的後腰時不動聲色地歛下眼色──瘦了。</p><p>　　闊別許久陷入曾經寬容自己任性一年的溫暖懷抱，Brett先是恍惚地鬆懈下來，一股莫名的情緒便驀地浮上眼眶，他趕緊眨眨眼、急著鬆開手，「餓了嗎？進去邊吃邊聊吧。」</p><p>　　Hyung看著他撇過頭去，嘴角帶著有些勉強的弧度，沒戳破那一點小心思，只是輕輕「嗯」了聲，便尾隨著他進了餐廳。</p><p>　　用餐時間的人偏多，略為嘈雜的室內比寧靜的咖啡廳更好交談。兩個音樂家相對而坐，在點完餐後等待的空檔，Brett就忍不住先發問──</p><p>　　「你是今年過來的嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯，」Hyung喝了口水，「正好看到徵人的消息。」</p><p>　　「來布里斯本還習慣嗎？」</p><p>　　「太熱了……」這次他笑著皺起眉，「去年年底來的時候以為來到赤道國家。」</p><p>　　一向穩重的男人此刻卻做出那樣俏皮生動的表情，Brett終於忍俊不住笑出聲，這次是真心實意地被逗樂的笑容，鏡片後的雙眼開心地瞇起。</p><p>　　他彎著嘴角繼續問道，「那，你家裡都還好嗎？」</p><p>　　「很好，你呢？」</p><p>　　「還行吧，只是去年滿世界飛，弄得身體一堆小問題──」</p><p>　　原本就善於社交的Brett一打開話題就停不下來，尤其面前坐著他十分懷念的對象，而這名對象又十分了解他、願意給他很多空間和時間發揮，並且認真地聆聽著。</p><p>　　餐點上來的時候他正好說到每個國家的美食，並描述自己對於珍珠奶茶的愛有多深厚，所以一定都得找到當地評價最好的飲料店買上一杯的過程。</p><p>　　「但果然最好喝的還是在台灣，」小提琴家的手上也不得閒，夾起鮭魚肚壽司就往嘴裡塞，模糊卻清晰地繼續高談闊論，「有好多種珍珠，還用很多不同的茶──天啊真的是天堂，希望你也去試試。」</p><p>　　Hyung看著對面的人臉頰鼓鼓的樣子，慢半拍地拿起筷子、跟著吃了一口，然後難得有些困惑地眨眨眼──不為別的，只是單純覺得，好像久違地吃出了生魚片和醋飯該有的味道。</p><p>　　原本演出前去吃壽司的習慣是為了滿足小提琴家的口腹之慾，雖然他不在了，但Hyung也休息了一年，這個習慣自然沒有保留下來。有一次，當他路過樂團旁邊那間、他們常去的壽司店時，一個心血來潮想著很久沒吃了，腳下便轉個彎，走進熟悉的店面；只是當一模一樣的餐點擺在眼前時，原本不挑嘴的Hyung卻嚐不出往常的美味，軟嫩的魚肉沒有了嚼勁，米飯也彷彿沒有味道，讓他十分難受；最後還是以日料不便宜的心態硬是囫圇吞下，還弄得自己腸胃不舒服。</p><p>　　這個奇妙的改變讓大提琴家今晚的心情更加輕盈，他抬眼、看著對面的人，故意質疑地挑起眉──「真有那麼好？」</p><p>　　聽見反問，Brett驚愕地瞪大眼、高聲反駁他，「當然了！誰都不能沒喝過台灣的珍珠奶茶！不行、我一定得告訴你……」</p><p>　　Hyung就一邊聽著那些關於珍珠奶茶的各種優點，和嚐在嘴裡的各種優點云云，配著自己盤中的餐點果然更加美味了，讓他嘴角的弧度在整個用餐期間都沒有放下過。</p><p>　　依依不捨地結束了飲品的長篇大論，Brett才終於回到巡演的各種事蹟，他提到在美國時為了Hilary Hahn而加開波士頓的音樂會，也提到在奧地利時有幸親耳聽見Ziyu的帕格尼尼，還提到在英國時Belle排出空檔擔任他們的鋼琴伴奏、而她和Eddy──</p><p> </p><p>　　只是在提到Eddy Chen時，Brett總是會不著痕跡地停下來，然後露出抱歉的笑後換個話題。</p><p>　　彼此都心知肚明，於是Hyung完全不曾詢問過，只是溫柔而專注地附和著他的每一句話。他的笑容依舊如同大提琴的音色般溫潤，但不知道是不是錯覺，Brett總覺得那裡好像多了幾分神秘的色彩──像是當他的故事告一段落，轉而問對方怎麼會到QSO而不是待在SSO，或是去年的樂團生活如何時，那人都只是輕輕帶過、避而不答，或是笑而不語，又將話題丟回來。</p><p>　　他們的默契讓Brett知道這明顯是不想多談的訊號，便笑著聳聳肩，再大口吃下另一貫壽司。</p><p>　　原本擺滿桌上的生魚片、煎餃、和炸物的空盤被收去，服務生送上了清酒，畢竟朋友久別重逢，沒有酒精的話實在難受到必須榮登人生憾事，和沒喝過珍珠奶茶一同名列前茅。在白色的酒瓶和酒杯被端上桌時Brett就察覺對面的另一道目光，透出明顯的示意，他知道這是對方的關心，笑嘻嘻地說他可以搭公車回去、或是坐計程車，並禮貌地先替那人斟滿小酒杯後，Hyung才收回略帶責備的眼神，無奈地執起杯子，輕輕啜飲起杯中物。</p><p>　　Brett見狀，開心地也幫自己倒滿後一口飲盡，不同於平時夜店供應的冰涼飲品，溫熱的液體帶著酒精的辛辣滑過食道時，奇妙地刺激著感官，不知道是熱還是冷的感受從喉頭竄上，格外令人想再嘗試。</p><p>　　「喔、嘿，」於是繼續替自己斟酒的Brett含糊地開口，「既然你都在布里斯本了，有空的話可以跟我們的影片合作耶。」</p><p>　　「當然好，」Hyung笑著說，「那是我的榮幸。」</p><p>　　「太好了，我想想……前陣子的那個新企劃，我們打算做一個專業和初學者的系列，這是Eddy想的……」</p><p>　　Brett又突然消音，臉上不知不覺出現了一點淡淡的薄紅，他沉默了一陣子、乾了第二杯酒，再往杯裡添滿第三次。</p><p>　　那指節分明、形狀優美的手輕輕捧起白色的小酒杯，在昏黃的燈光下漾出勾人的線條，Hyung見他沒打算喝，便輕輕開口。</p><p>　　「嘿，」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「你……想談談『他』嗎。」</p><p>　　「唔。」</p><p>　　Brett發出有些模糊的聲音，也不知道同意或是不肯，Hyung也沒催，因為他知道如果對方想講就會講，如果不想，就如同他藏了近十年的感情一樣，誰也逼不出口。</p><p>　　他盯著自己手中小巧的酒杯許久，沒有喝下那口淡淡的辛辣，而是放回桌上，細微卻清晰地說。「……她回來了。」</p><p>　　不用多加解釋，那個「She」指得是誰，早就昭然若揭。</p><p>　　「去年我們正好開始街頭募資那時，她去日本工作，在名古屋，去教英文，一年。」</p><p>　　「我們巡演結束、三月去日本那時，她的工作已經進入尾聲了，明明再過一個月就能在澳洲見面，他依舊堅持要搭新幹線從東京過去看她，所以我們還是去了名古屋。第二次。」</p><p>　　「喔順帶一提，第一次是去年，他們還拍了一部合奏的Cover。」</p><p>　　「他們一個禮拜會視訊一兩次吧，每次他都抱怨我說我丟下他、自己跑去酒吧玩──不然呢？聽著他們你儂我儂又眉來眼去嗎？」</p><p>　　「他問我他跟她打電話會不會困擾，我說不會，這是真的，我才不在乎熱戀中的情侶要幹嘛──但是會痛也是真的。只是我不會讓他知道而已。」</p><p>　　「所以我更願意往外跑，即使是買一杯珍珠奶茶當作宵夜，繼續讓自己發胖；如果找不到珍奶，我也想在外面吹吹風，還可以順便看看國外的月亮是不是比較圓。」</p><p>　　「我也曾經想過，如果把他硬拖出門閒逛，或許他就會忘記要打電話給她了，但我後來覺得，『不、Brett，你早就看清，不需要這樣做』。於是我更願意讓自己累到沒心力去想，不管是忙得累了、還是玩得累了。」</p><p>　　「我們一起規劃，一起練習，一起表演，一起拍片，一起打鬧，一起環遊世界。我覺得我很自私地擁有了一整年幾乎獨佔著他的權力，可是也或許是因為如此，在今年他開始把時間分給她之後，我才……」</p><p>　　他的尾音漸弱在周圍的人聲之中。低垂著眼的Brett下意識地摸摸鼻子，用喝酒的動作掩飾略為泛紅的眼圈；Hyung敏銳地發現了，但沒說什麼，只是又替他斟滿不大的酒杯。</p><p>　　Brett看著他傾斜著酒瓶的手腕，覺得彷彿看見他手中的是一把大提琴的琴弓，透明而溫熱的酒液熨燙著自己握在酒杯上的指尖，心中卻還是一片冰冷。</p><p> </p><p>　　他們前腳才剛從日本回到澳洲，「她」也結束了在日本為期一年的工作，回到了布里斯本。</p><p>　　大概是去年所有人都很忙，就算只是短暫去見面，相處的時間總有限，今年一起回到家鄉後，Eddy自然而然抽了很多時間陪她，甚至在兩人錄影時她就坐在琴房外的沙發上做自己的事，或是在大男孩們懶得抽身看遊戲解答時，請她代勞一下。</p><p>　　她也算是被兩人的堅持啟發，自己拍了一些影片，回到這裡也有地利之便，她可以趁小提琴家們休息時借用一下有著燈光、攝影機和麥克風的完整場地。反正陳家人也隨時都歡迎她。</p><p>　　Brett覺得自己早就痛得麻木了，他甚至可以主動笑著提出收拾器材和傳給Editor處理，把Eddy趕出房間、讓他趕緊把人帶去吃飯，享受兩人世界。</p><p>　　他的搭檔一開始還有點不放心，或許是相處了半輩子的習慣，讓那人不想輕易單獨留下對方，但在年長者的堅持、和女朋友無辜清純的目光之下，妥協了幾次後便駕輕就熟，再來Eddy就能夠笑著跟他道謝，然後，牽起她的手。</p><p>　　目送著兩人對自己揮手後關上門，在大門落鎖的聲音響起時Brett才吁出一口氣，像是沒了電池的玩具一樣，靠在身後的窗框上，享受一個人的空白發呆。他總是這樣，獨自坐在失去搭檔的安靜琴房裡，抱著屈起的雙腿，低頭滑手機；有時不小心把旁邊的拼貼方塊弄歪了，他也不惱，歪著頭、小心翼翼地花更多時間把那裡擺正回來。他樂此不疲。</p><p>　　直到天色完全暗下來，他才收拾好所有東西，獨自一人離開，開著自己的車，回自己的家，或是到常去的酒吧，用幾杯香甜卻後勁十足的酒精讓思緒和神經麻木。</p><p> </p><p>　　「噢，然後，」Brett抹了抹臉頰，「我答應了一個女孩的交往。」</p><p>　　這次 Hyung有些訝異地挑起眉，但他的表情藏在陰影裡，對方絲毫不覺。</p><p> </p><p>　　那是個剛升上大學的女孩，她本身也是樂團出身的，在這個小城市裡古典音樂圈原本就不大，又同是華裔，所以他們很早就知道彼此；但Brett不明白那天晚上，她為何硬要湊到自己面前，問要不要和她試試。他一開始當然是拒絕的，他雖然是雙(BI)、對著女的也能硬，但現下他並不想找誰試，或找另一個床伴。</p><p>　　然而女孩艷紅的嘴唇卻沒有因為他的拒絕而收起笑容，只是靜靜地坐在他身邊，喝著和他一樣的琴通寧。偶爾有和她搭話的人，朋友、或陌生人，她都從善如流地應對，並回以恰到好處的擁抱或臉頰吻。</p><p>　　不知道是酒精的影響，還是那人真的和自己如此相似，Brett彷彿看見自己的倒影出現在自己眼前──可以在群體裡成為焦點，也可以只擁有自己的一塊角落、誰也不需要。他看著對方一手支著下顎、一手滑手機，姣好的身材被輕薄的布料展露得一覽無遺，染成黃綠色的長髮勾在耳後，漫不經心卻怡然自得的樣子，鬼使神差地就伸出手，握住她探向酒杯的修長手指。</p><p>　　他講得很清楚，他心中有人，所以真的是「試試」；如果哪一天誰煩了、厭了，隨時都可以提出分開，另一人不能挽留。女孩笑著答應了，並傾身吻上他嘆息著絕望的嘴角。</p><p>　　很久沒有碰過女人，Brett覺得帶著化妝品味道的玫瑰香氛有些過於刺鼻，但不到不能接受，只是他更喜歡樸實的淡淡清香，或是男人身上乾淨的肥皂香味、和古龍水的氣味。</p><p>　　他們就這樣簡單地確立了關係，偶爾Brett也會到她家吃飯，或是把臉借給擅用各種美妝工具的她，試圖讓自己成為在名義上合格的「男朋友」。</p><p>　　只能說，和她相處並不累，也不特別費心力，不需要特別關注、噓寒問暖，相互接到訊息時也不會感到不悅，偶爾需要解決生理需求時，身體的契合度也足夠──不過對於Brett來說，大概也就只能這樣了；說到底，拎得再怎樣清，對方難免是希望被交往對象重視的小女人，傳來的訊息總在不知不覺裡比自己回應的多出很多；奇妙的是Brett真的很沒在意，也將這視為交往的例行公事，從不覺得煩躁。</p><p>　　或許他也總是，一直做著相同的事情吧？在搭檔的對話框沉寂過久之後，他就不甘寂寞地隨便傳張相片過去打擾對方，雖然那人也總不介意，很捧場地回以各種可愛的貼圖。</p><p>　　他扯起嘴角，拿出自己的手機，忽略上面幾條現在不想提到的人所傳來的詢問後，打開社群媒體，將她的照片拿給Hyung看。「如何？我的眼光還行吧。」</p><p>　　一直默默聽著故事的Hyung伸手接過，因為不喜歡使用各種SNS，在操作上稍嫌笨拙了些，不過還是很明顯能夠看出女孩自信的樣子，善於打扮以外，也喜歡和習慣和各種人相處，讓人沒辦法想像私底下會有安靜的一面──的確是和Brett Yang十分相似。</p><p>　　「不錯，只是……」</p><p>　　「只是？」</p><p>　　只是看上去和你不配。Hyung在心中暗想。但那只是他心中主觀的想法，說不定女孩的朋友們覺得兩人很登對呢？於是他不打算說出來，「沒事，我看錯了。」然後笑著把手機還給對面的人。</p><p>　　還好喝了酒又陷入思緒的Brett沒很在意、也沒追問，只是低垂著視線。他像是陷入了夢境，對面坐著能給他無憂無慮假期的對象，好似回到當初的雪梨；也像是在異國累了一天後，自己一人跑出酒店找一點樂子；又像每天被留下後一個人安靜地坐在某家店裡喝酒的時光，最後所有畫面才慢慢疊合，匯集成眼前的景象。</p><p>　　氣氛安靜了下來，店內的日文流行歌曲還在一首接一首地撥放著，四周各種談笑聲也依舊不絕於耳。敘舊的行程到了尾聲，大提琴家也沒打算再交流些什麼，反正他們已經同在同一座小城市之中、有的是時間。</p><p>　　Brett把一瓶清酒喝空了，他舉手、向走近的服務生再要了一瓶，才抬起眼，正好對上另一雙視線，他頓了一下，慢吞吞地開口問他，「那……你，有對象了嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」發出肯定的單音節，Hyung注意到那人驚訝的眼神，雖然只是一閃而逝，「最近有個女孩，挺要好的，應該快了。」</p><p>　　他「噢」了一聲，「真可惜，那就不能再找Oppa『做』些什麼了。」</p><p>　　Hyung看著故意用狡黠的淘氣藏起的難受雙眼，忍不住莞爾，輕輕地吐出兩個單字──「你不會的 (You won't)。」</p><p>　　被反駁的Brett困惑地眨眨眼，臉上滿滿都是單純的不解。</p><p>　　「就算我沒有對象，我們也早就『不能』再是FWB的關係，」男人不疾不徐地放下手上的空杯，指尖溫吞地在杯緣摩娑，「因為你和我都知道，躺上床時已經沒辦法不抱些特別的期待……不是嗎？」</p><p>　　Brett的視線從對方肯定的眼神，往下移到帶繭的修長手指，方才輕鬆的樣子被一個苦澀的笑容取代。「……你總是這麼了解我。」</p><p>　　於是他們心照不宣地沒有再提這事，將最後的一點靜默留給剩下的清酒。</p><p> </p><p>　　等Brett終於醉得快睜不開眼，Hyung才去把帳結清，小心地扶著開始打盹的人走出店門，替他攔了計程車。</p><p>　　「到家跟我講一聲，」把人塞進後座的Hyung貼心地替他繫上安全帶。</p><p>　　「到家我就睡著了。」Brett閉著眼睛嘟噥。</p><p>　　「別告訴我你會願意帶著酒氣上床睡覺。」</p><p>　　不滿地動了動唇，像是討不到糖吃而鬧脾氣似地嘟起嘴，帶點脆弱孩子氣的Brett有著讓人無法抗拒的特質，但Hyung知道他們不該做超過「朋友」本分的事，於是只是探過頭，用自己的臉貼了他的、在輪廓上輕吻了下。</p><p>　　以亞裔的身分來說，他踰矩了；但以澳洲的民情來說，他沒有。</p><p>　　這種彷彿回到那種踩在線上，卻又沒有跨過去的感覺，既熟悉又懷念；只是這次主動的人變成了 Hyung，儘管他只用腳尖輕輕點在那裡，就頭也不回地再次離開。</p><p>　　Brett努力撐開眼皮，帶著水光而顯露出脆弱的雙眼瞇得更細，對著他露出小小的笑後，才回過頭、向司機報了地址。Hyung直起身，紳士地替他關好車門，目送著車子安穩地駛離、轉了個彎後，才獨自往回家的路上走去。</p><p> </p><p>　　過了一陣子，Hyung接到Brett的訊息、詢問他月底時樂團的空檔，順便想借用一下QSO的場地拍片，大提琴手檢查了一下行程後，在自己的行事曆上筆記好，並替他們打理好所有租借事宜。</p><p>　　他問Brett有沒有想放在影片裡表演的大提琴曲，對方先選了經典的天鵝後，又選了埃爾加的 E小調協奏曲，剩下三首交給專業的。</p><p>　　是了，他喜愛的E小調，一直以來都沒改變。Hyung帶著沒說清的情緒，用幾個和弦和分明的漸弱漸強，明明只是簡短的片段，卻聽得出音符中有著隱晦的千絲萬縷。</p><p> </p><p>　　那是最後一次，至今最後一次。</p><p>　　不為別的，僅僅想獻給Brett的，最後一次演奏。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>上次在正文後面說我有四個番外故事，預計用一篇發出來<br/>我怎麼會如此天真……才第一個就寫這麼多……救命……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2019年10月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>寫在前面</b>
</p><p> </p><p>*Eddy和Brett已經交往在一起，文中無差，但作者是E/B有差<br/>*Hyung出現只有純拍影片+聊天<br/>*延伸前一篇，Brett和Eddy都<b>曾經</b>各有女友，僅有敘述、沒提及名字<br/>（知道的就知道，不知道拜託也別問我）</p><p>*如果只想看我IG story貼過的告白scene，請ctrl+F找「嘿、Brett，」，一直到＊結束<br/>*如果只想看Breddy的感情片段，可以省略第一次＊以前的內容，一直到告白在一起(好抽象)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　繼去年的專業對比初學者後，這次TwoSet Violin又想了新企劃──一小時之內學新樂器。</p><p>　　相較於木管樂器，弦樂器還是比較方便的，加上兩人是小提琴專業，除了不需要的中提琴以外，他們馬上就把腦袋動到大提琴和低音提琴身上。</p><p>　　於是Brett久違地詢問那位大提琴手關於拍片事宜後，對方同意兩人能夠到他的住處來錄影。</p><p>　　這是Hyung第一次在兩人的影片中出聲，做為一個合格的大提琴老師，儘管擁有兩個不合格的虛弱小提琴學生是一件哭笑不得的事情，但總是長時間埋首於樂團生涯之中，這次的體驗還是很新鮮的。</p><p>　　影片的效果自然不錯，結束拍攝後兩人大致瀏覽了一下覺得沒有問題，Eddy便接過剛剛借給Hyung的手錶，放心地將Brett留在Hyung的家裡，自己先開車回家一趟放器材，說晚上再來接他去吃飯。</p><p>　　Brett目送他的車子離開後，才回到友人家中，在經過不熟悉的布置格局時忍不住偷偷張望了一下，才鑽進方才錄影的空間裡，Hyung正坐在剛剛Eddy坐著的位置上擦拭著那人使用的大提琴。他看著那人的背影，心中浮現出一些感慨而複雜的情緒。</p><p>　　曾經他能夠輕手輕腳地靠過去，給大提琴家一個滿是調戲的邀請；而如今，他們不是、也不會再是那樣的關係，他只能默默地注視著曾經眷戀的身影，任由那一點點遺憾盈滿在空氣之中。</p><p>　　「Brett？」</p><p>　　顯然是聽見了聲響，卻等不到門邊的人走回，Hyung好奇地偏過頭喊他，Brett了然地笑了笑，才邁開腳步回到剛剛自己的位置上坐好，「嘿。」</p><p>　　「他幾點來接你？」</p><p>　　「大概快六點吧，」小提琴家低頭看了看錶，漫不經心地回答，「他叫我看看想吃什麼，但我也不知道。」</p><p>　　大提琴家輕笑出聲，引來Brett的注意，他先是舒展著雙腿、放鬆地癱在椅子上，才偏過頭，看著那人連收拾都像是演奏般的優雅，腦中彷彿都能有悠揚的旋律一樣，自然而然地想沉靜在這樣的氛圍中。</p><p>　　Hyung見他像隻收起爪牙的貓，慵懶地瞇起眼，像是舒適地窩在自己地盤的樣子，手上的動作沒停，嘴邊的弧度也沒落下，緩慢卻俐落地將自己備用的琴收好。</p><p>　　他只是將龐大的琴盒放回原位，回來時就看見坐在原處的Brett抱著他不久前才放下的大提琴，朝自己投來帶笑的眼神──真的很像貓，Hyung想，像是刻意干擾旁人做事，卻故意賣萌、眨著一雙無辜的眼，讓人完全無法生氣的賣萌樣子。</p><p>　　房間的主人見狀挑了挑眉，乾脆地離開現場，Brett好奇地注視著他離開的方向，想看他到底要做什麼，如同瞪大眼、甩著尾巴，痴痴地望著門口的貓一樣；然而還沒等到，就先聞到一股迷人的咖啡香──他忍不住深深吸了一口，滿足地嘆氣，就見Hyung端著兩杯咖啡回來，並將打了奶泡的那杯放到他手邊的桌上。</p><p>　　「希望你還是喜歡喝這個，」Hyung說，然後在那張椅子上坐下。他手邊是一杯黑咖啡。</p><p>　　嗜咖啡因成癮的人自然不會拒絕這天大的誘惑，Brett先是老實地將身上的大提琴放到一旁，才毫無顧忌地開心捧起那杯拿鐵，嗅著咖啡豆和奶香交織的氣息，臉上帶著幸福的樣子，輕啜了一小口。</p><p>　　知道他的口味完全沒變，Hyung露出放心的樣子，也喝了一口自己的咖啡，才輕聲問他。</p><p>　　「那，事到如今，」聽見他開口，Brett從杯中抬起眼望過去，「你還想談談他嗎？」</p><p>　　那句話讓小提琴家先是愣了一下，才想起來最後一次──也就是去年那次──自己講了些什麼；然而想起現在自己和那人的狀態，聊或不聊好像都……不是那麼重要、吧？他收回視線，有些尷尬地摸了摸鼻子，指尖在杯上的花紋打轉著，有些遲疑地回應：「嗯……或許，沒有……」</p><p>　　他的反應證實了自己的猜測，Hyung溫和地笑，看著那人已經開始泛紅的耳尖，還是忍不住開口，「什麼時候在一起的？」</p><p>　　這下Brett整個耳廓都肉眼可見地紅了起來，他趕緊又喝了一口熱飲後放下，心虛地又是揉鼻子又是摸下巴的，才慢吞吞地回應，「……今年的三四月那時。」</p><p>　　「那是好事，」大提琴手用不讓他尷尬的語調輕輕回應，不在意地繼續享用自己的咖啡，「畢竟你等了他那麼久。」</p><p>　　「也不算等，畢竟我也沒想讓他知道……」</p><p>　　Brett試著微弱的反駁，不過話才出口自己也覺得有些蠢；他知道對方只是不想讓自己感到不知所措而已，那一直是Hyung特有的體貼，於是偷偷覷著那人的臉色，還是沒忍住、輕聲問他：「你……怎麼知道的？」</p><p>　　「我還是會定期看一下你們的影片的，」Hyung說，「他看你的眼神，明顯有了很大的變化。」</p><p>　　以前的Eddy不用那種眼神看著身旁的人，大多時候都是禮貌性地放去目光，或是在拉琴時、投以專注的眼神，因為他總把Brett當成領在前方的目標，自然是給予對方來自雙眼的敬重；然而今年開始，大概就是剛剛對方說的、三四月那時，那人眼中的情愫變了，變成一種融合著欣賞、戀慕，甚至隱約透出佔有的情緒。</p><p>　　Hyung很清楚當一個男人露出那種眼神所代表的意義，如果不是他正打算追求眼前的人，那便是眼前的人已經屬於自己──不諱言地說，在兩人距離越發縮短的那個時期，他也曾想用那種眼神讓Brett意識到兩人的關係有多危險，只消一個輕輕的踰矩就能夠改變；然而那只是一個突如其來的念頭，是看著願意睡在自己一個手臂之間的人時才有的衝動想法，隔天理智回籠後，他便還是保持著原樣，在不多不少的範圍內，保持著夜晚和日常的平衡。</p><p>　　聽見他的解釋，Brett不好意思地彎起嘴角，又伸手摸了摸鼻子，「有這麼明顯嗎……」</p><p>　　這次Hyung笑笑沒回應，等著他繼續開口。他知道自己和Brett很久沒當面聊天了，他們都忙於各自的職涯之中，除了單純的敘舊，他也知道對於Brett來說最重要的莫過於事業和他的搭檔，他若不想談，便會直白地拒絕，現在的躊躇只是因為心事被戳中而害羞的困窘，並不是抗拒的不舒服。</p><p>　　因為他們本來就足夠了解彼此──於是Brett在做足心理準備，並且在腦中順了一遍始末後，才吁出一口氣，拿起還有半杯的拿鐵，將那抹溫度捧在手中後，頂著泛起薄紅的臉，羞窘地抿抿唇。</p><p>　　「……去年那次，就是你幫忙拍影片時，他們的確還滿好的，不過兩三個月後突然有點問題……」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　那就像是遠距離的情侶都會有的問題──懷疑，不安，甚至猜忌，都會悄悄在心中留下不穩定的種子。</p><p>　　大多數的女孩都想要另一半給予的安全感，她也不例外，有過拌嘴、也有借題發揮的無理取鬧，這也是為什麼只要造訪日本，Eddy一定不厭其煩地花錢花時間，跨越半個本州島去找她──甚至Brett常常不願去想，他只是為了去名古屋看她，而安排這些日本的旅遊，美其名是TwoSet Violin的放鬆，實際上只是去陪女朋友。</p><p>　　但Brett既然將自己的心意藏了這麼久，當然也十分擅於自欺欺人，Eddy說他們是要來玩的，他就還是笑著陪著他走完全程，在路上拍照、拍vlog，或是找地方拍影片；對方固然偶爾會找他聊聊自己感情上的困擾，不過說到底，還是怕造成局外人的困擾，或是問多了像是強迫傾聽，基本上Eddy還是將大多的問題放在心裡，也從不跟Brett說之後到底解決了沒有。對此，Brett聳聳肩，看著之後依然能夠正常笑著講電話的搭檔，想說大概沒事了，便也沒想多管。</p><p>　　去年回澳洲後，Eddy也的確補償心態地分了很多時間給她，Brett也總是讓對方別在意、讓他們去享受兩人世界，那時候看上去依舊很和平，只是前一年播種的新芽已經緩緩冒頭，衍生出更多的問題。</p><p>　　最明顯的就是，「她」看Brett的眼神慢慢變了。</p><p>　　這當然不是因為她移情別戀了，而是她突然注意到，自己的男朋友花了太多時間、心力、和目光，在Brett Yang這位事業夥伴兼好友身上。</p><p>　　Eddy自然會解釋，而且一直解釋，不厭其煩地解釋──他們必須提前計畫很多事：公司設立，團隊人力，收入分配，巡演場地的安排，等等。他浪漫的個性讓他總會和另一半分享所有的規劃，並且描繪美好的未來藍圖；不過當那些耐心而容忍的溝通變成單方面的無效話語時，他也漸漸累了，他漸漸不想什麼都向她說，反正說了她也不開心、或是又有新的抱怨。</p><p>　　然後，漸行漸遠。</p><p>　　再然後，剩下的感情被消磨殆盡後，便不愛了。只剩下一些不捨，和愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　「或許她認為，Eddy和我規劃了那麼多，卻始終缺少了『她』，完全不把她這個女朋友放在心上，也從不計畫和『她』的未來──說穿了，根本只是因為在他心中最重要的、從一開始就不是身為另一半的她，而是，我。」</p><p>　　Brett淡淡地說著，那些都過去了、卻清晰依舊的往事。然後苦笑。</p><p>　　「真是可笑，明明她在Eddy心中的位置才是我一輩子想要、卻打從一開始就失去機會的東西；不過不管是不是真的，這個想法似乎都讓他們之間越來越無法好好溝通，也讓Eddy察覺到，我可能，好像是喜歡他的。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　意識到Brett的感情，對於Eddy來說並沒有什麼徵兆，或是如同靈光乍現那般虛幻神奇，而是在各種日常的生活中，原本就時不時地顯露著痕跡。</p><p>　　原本在被女朋友抱怨的時候，他並沒有刻意往這個方向思考，也不是想要逃避或什麼，就只是單純地，覺得不可能。然而當她每一次都用同樣的眼神埋怨時，Eddy不得不去思考──他到底哪裡看起來像是把Brett當成自己的另一半了？</p><p>　　看，這根本就沒什麼，他從頭到尾就是這樣跟Brett相處的，Brett對自己也像是朋友一樣，明明就是她過於神經質──</p><p>　　然後Eddy突然發現，好像不太對。</p><p>　　Brett對自己固然是像「朋友」一樣，Eddy也知道自己在對方面前總是比較依賴的角色，反正他年紀本來就小對方一歲，這麼久以來他也習慣凡事有年長的小提琴家照顧和包容自己的感覺。</p><p>　　但就是這些「照顧」和「包容」，又讓一切截然不同。</p><p>　　他自知其實自己常常會試探Brett的底線，像是明明知道對方有點潔癖，但還是故意穿著在外鬼混一天的衣服躺上他的床鋪；或是知道他不排斥肢體接觸後，就繼續得寸進尺，甚至在上訪談節目時對那人表現出刻意的親暱。</p><p>　　事後想一想，不知道從什麼時候開始，Brett Yang對Eddy Chen的底線幾乎蕩然無存，像是他能夠無限上綱一樣，Eddy甚至突然懷疑Brett到底要怎樣才會對自己生氣，畢竟他們從來沒有爭執或吵架過。</p><p>　　在他還在懷疑和毫無頭緒的時候，Ray不知道是有心還是無意的一句「和你們玩遊戲很像在和一對夫妻(couple)比賽」，驀地點醒了他，他便順水推舟，故意多解釋了兩句看看Brett的反應。</p><p>　　其實Eddy自認講的也沒什麼不對，但Brett卻明顯有點緊張，或慌張，起碼他那將近十幾秒幾乎摸不到紙條。他們的遊戲才剛開始，裡面的題目還那麼多，那個反應配上略為尷尬的笑容。他不得不多想。</p><p>　　那份意識像是無止盡的漩渦，一點一滴蠶食著Eddy的思緒。他和她之間的問題始終無法解決的同時，他也開始注意Brett的一舉一動，從他的一進到自己家開始，到拍片、工作、吃飯、討論，最後和自己說再見後開車離去。他無法克制自己在意的同時，搭檔的一舉一動也好似帶著奇妙的誘惑，常常不自覺地吸引著Eddy的目光。</p><p>　　與此同時，他和她的關係終究走到了盡頭。</p><p>　　雖然分開時剩下的感情也不多了，但總歸是相處了四五年的對象，心中的難受和歉疚並沒有因為淡去的愛而減少，反倒在決定結束的當下感到前所未有的煎熬。</p><p>　　他無可避免地消沉了一陣子，期間雖然工作進度和規劃都沒有耽誤，但在Brett陪著他療傷的同時，他突然有點急迫地想知道對方到底是不是真的對自己有意思，刻意裝作沒事樣地提出今年情人節來唸粉絲寫的同人文這個題材。</p><p>　　結果Brett只是愣了一下，就無奈地笑著答應了，讓他有些失望，一點也沒有心虛或是反彈的樣子，影片效果也做得十足十，事後他們自己看也尷尬得不行。</p><p>　　只是在關掉攝影機，Brett離開位置想去喝口水時，Eddy才敏銳地注意到，他的耳尖不知何時染上了明顯的紅色。這個發現又讓他不自覺地想抱持一點希望，原本準備要剷除的萌芽情愫也被他一點一滴養得逐漸抽高，茁壯。</p><p>　　然後他們繼續拍影片，他們去Canterbury School跟樂團的孩子們玩耍，他們去台灣出演音樂會，他們有幸邀請Benny作為嘉賓。</p><p>　　在夜生活豐富的台灣，想好好宅在家休息的Eddy也常常被強迫地在晚上被Brett拉出門，因為沒有比台灣更適合晚上閒晃的地方了。</p><p>　　看著對方亂翹著短髮的後腦勺，Eddy覺得被握住的手心不停地被溫暖填滿。Brett是打從心底真心對他好，而且他也知道，不論今天他們的關係還會不會改變，他們都會一輩子在一起，不會被什麼人或事分開。作為好兄弟，好搭檔，和工作夥伴，他們儘管會有意見分歧，卻從不曾起過衝突。</p><p>　　不過夜深人靜的時候，他卻聽見Brett和他的「女朋友」通話的聲音。他用和面對自己時截然不同的輕柔音調，安撫著遠在布里斯本的女孩，然後溫和地說出「我也想妳」。</p><p>　　他的心突然刺痛了下。</p><p>　　那奇怪卻不陌生的痛楚讓Eddy呆愣在原處，他摸了摸胸口，不知道那邊何時被新的身影闖了進去，並在他心尖上佔據了最重要的位置。</p><p>　　Brett的好，或不好，他不希望被別人知道太多；而，他同樣不希望Brett除了自己，也對其他人這樣掏心掏肺地付出。就算是「女朋友」，也讓他感到嫉妒。</p><p>　　這個想法出現後，他開始克制不住自己在日常生活中也追逐著Brett，甚至有幾次不小心在拍片時看著對方看到忘記，還好他的夥伴總是好好地配合自己，還有萬能的Editor、替他們將奇怪的片段剪去。</p><p>　　為什麼之前沒有發現呢？他明明那麼想把最好的搭檔據為己有，獨自享有那人無止盡的包容、體貼、和照顧，然後不讓別人知道這人全部的樣貌。他明明光明正大地在距離Brett最近的地方，卻被身分限制了想法，從來不曾發現、或正視對方的心意，也理所當然地忽略了自己心中最深、最多的渴望。</p><p>　　他甚至在Brett大方地在自己面前更衣，或是穿著輕便的短褲時，突然很想知道那些嫩白的肌膚摸上去的觸感──那真的完全超過朋友的範疇了。終於在某天深夜，Eddy躲進廁所裡，瞪著自己久違的生理反應，無奈地嘆氣後，才任命地闔上眼。</p><p>　　為什麼之前都沒有發現呢？那是個發光發熱，擁有一切魅力，那麼好的一個人。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　「我一直都認為，那就只不過是他們曾經吵架的導火線而已，一點也不重要；而且和Ray玩遊戲的插曲，一直到情人節的蠢計畫，也都只是玩笑性質，他絕對因為這些事情不會放在心上。」</p><p>　　Brett嘆氣，隨意地盤起一條腿。Hyung沒有糾正他。</p><p>　　「可是那陣子……我還是有注意到，像你說的，他的眼神不同了。我發現他常常用一種打量的和思考的表情看著我，而且時間越來越長。」</p><p>　　「我那時只覺得，不會吧，他不可能這時候突然發現的；雖然也有想做些什麼避嫌，但是我們認識那麼久了，這時候突然的不同反倒更像是，默認，或是心虛。於是我什麼都沒有變，我還是那樣和他工作，和相處。」</p><p>　　「然後我們回澳洲後，某一天，我很清楚地記得那天下午剛錄完影片，還是我關掉的相機，」</p><p>　　Brett手中的杯子已經空了，他凝視著杯底剩下的深褐色，彷彿那邊映照著他所談論的過去。</p><p>　　「他突然叫住我，表情有些嚴肅，就像是他過去每一次喊我的名字，要跟我分享一個想法，或是一個重大的決定。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　「嘿、Brett，」Eddy坐在原位，電腦和麥克風的位置完全沒有移動，他就從那裡抬起眼，直勾勾地朝著和他相處近半輩子的搭檔開口：「我們……要不，在一起，好嗎？」</p><p>　　站在攝影器材旁邊的人一瞬間不確定自己聽見了什麼，原本要拿起相機的手明顯一頓，「……你說什麼？」</p><p>　　「我說，我們能不能試著在一起，」Eddy沒有退縮，認真地解釋著，但他明顯有些緊張，和尷尬，因為他不停地舔過抿起的唇，「你知道、像是男女朋友那樣的，交往關係。」</p><p>　　Brett不知道自己僵硬了多久，他心裡覺得可笑，臉上卻幾乎笑不出來，那真是2019年最爛的笑話，或者話題。他諷刺地想。他下意識捏捏鼻子，才硬是強迫自己咧開嘴，「哈」地笑出聲後慢半拍地組織出反駁的字句，「當然不，你在想什麼？我可是有女朋友──」</p><p>　　「但你根本不喜歡她。」</p><p>　　「那是我跟她的事，」被打斷的Brett有點生氣地反駁，完全沒意識到自己沒否認「不喜歡她」這個點，「而且，那又怎樣(So what)？這不該成為你突然覺得寂寞就隨便想找個人交往的理由──」</p><p>　　「不、Brett，」Eddy否決他，「我沒有寂寞，也不是想隨便找人交往。」</p><p>　　「所以你現在是在開我玩笑？」</p><p>　　面對他的質詢，Eddy只是乖巧地垂下視線，輕聲回應。「我沒有。」</p><p>　　Brett這才發現不過幾句話的傳接球，自己就失了狀態、慌亂無比，他看著依然坐在原處的人，他理智上知道Eddy或許、可能沒有其他意思，大概就只是，一時頭腦短路？好吧不管如何，他還是感到了難堪。</p><p>　　「好，」他故作輕鬆地回應，「那好吧，我就當作沒聽見，為什麼我們不趕快把這影片處理一下──」</p><p>　　「Brett，」</p><p>　　「又怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「你不喜歡她。」Eddy再次抬起目光，直直地望向打算擺弄攝影機的Brett，緩慢卻堅定地敘述著肯定的事實──「你喜歡我。」</p><p>　　「……什麼……？」</p><p>　　「你喜歡我。」</p><p>　　Brett滿腔的煩躁被那幾個簡單的單字堵得找不到出口，難受地吞忍下去後，沉進胃部繼續灼燒著，他瞪大眼看著眼前的人，臉上虛假的應付已經消失無蹤；他不知道自己該表示出慌張，還是無辜，或是不知所措，所有的百感交集隨著那股熾人的痛楚，化作一句啞火而無力的回應：「……我沒有。」</p><p>　　「你有。」</p><p>　　如果說剛剛那一句話像是一把早已破舊不堪的鑰匙，強硬地打開了深深埋藏在心中的潘朵拉盒子上的生鏽鎖孔，那此刻這兩個音節便像是一把利刃，毫不留情地狠狠刺進躺在盒子裡的那顆真心。在三月的季夏裡Brett突然覺得冷，很冷，整個人細細地發抖起來，他抹了把臉，發現手心一片都是冰冷的水氣。</p><p>　　他張了張嘴，原本要再次反駁的字句到了舌尖卻變成剛剛的間接承認──「……那又怎樣？」</p><p>　　「那又怎樣……？」他看著自己顫抖的指尖，又喃喃地重複了一次，才想起來自己應該反駁：「再說了、我說了我沒有……而且，我的意思是──總之，你也不喜歡我，拜託，別開這種惡劣的玩笑──」</p><p>　　「我有。」</p><p>　　Eddy不知道什麼時候離開了他的位置，走上前來，握住搭檔略顯纖細的肩頭，Brett嚇了很大一跳，下意識想退縮著掙脫，但厚實的大掌箝制得很緊，他覺得自己彷彿會被那裡的溫度燙傷一樣，痛苦地想立刻逃離這裡，然後縮成一團，讓自己冷得發凍的心回溫一點後，再靜靜地獨自舔舐那一輩子都癒合不了的傷口。</p><p>　　「你沒有。」發覺那雙手絲毫沒有放開的意思，Brett撇過頭，小聲而脆弱地說，鏡片後的雙眼低垂著，緊張的視線克制不住地飄移著，整個人徒勞無功地想往後退去。「你根本不喜歡男人。拜託，別這樣。」</p><p>　　還好Eddy沒有露出更侵略的姿態，雖然也沒有妥協地鬆手，他不讓對方逃跑的同時也讓自己待在一定的距離之外，不多，也不少。</p><p>　　然而Brett不曉得的是，Eddy只是在賭──在聽見和看見Brett的回應之前，他縱然有百分之九十九的把握，但是最後始終有那百分之一的變數，在盒子打開之前，他永遠不知道那份藏裡面的心意是不是屬於自己的。</p><p>　　Eddy賭對了，Brett的確喜歡自己；但同時被突如其來暴露在陽光下的祕密讓盒子的主人寧可將其摔碎、玉石俱焚，也不願露出任何期待或討好，只希望打開盒子的人別再往裡面張望。</p><p>　　他總是偽裝成堅固的外表被剝去，只剩下一顆狼狽不堪，充滿著各種傷痕的心。那本是不該存在的心情，卻依然頑強地在歲月的各種侵蝕中存活下來，最後那醜陋卻珍貴的東西，被Brett鎖進那裡，打算自己帶著一輩子後也默默帶進自己的墓裡。</p><p>　　他從不曾預料到那人會在自己面前，用不容拒絕的眼神和動作，強硬地逼迫自己拿著打開的盒子，面對著造就這些傷痕的始作俑者。</p><p>　　「你說得對，我是沒喜歡過男人，」Eddy輕聲說，在對方看不見的地方眉眼一片柔和，「但我喜歡你這件事，跟性別沒有關係。」</p><p>　　「放屁。」</p><p>　　儘管理智上知道絕對不能把搭檔的話當真，但Brett還是為了這俗套卻直接的告白紅了眼眶，他的呼吸變得急促了些，剛剛掉進胃裡的熱度好像也順著食道燒了上來，讓他覺得喉頭也乾得發燙。</p><p>　　「我是認真的，」然而Eddy卻還繼續火上加油，用同樣輕柔的語氣說著，「因為是你，Brett，所以我可以。」</p><p>　　「不。」Brett痛苦地搖搖頭，他始終沒放棄掙扎，然而依然始終無果也讓他難受地小聲嗚咽起來，「不，你不行的。真的。你不能只是因為意識到我對你的感情，就覺得你是喜歡我的。不要這樣。」</p><p>　　Eddy不敢放手，不知道為什麼他覺得如果在沒有講清楚前鬆開手，他就會永遠失去Brett，甚至那些他們曾經的十幾年時光，也都會不復存在。他嘆了口氣，無奈地問道：「所以，你現在是在拒絕我的告白嗎？」</p><p>　　「對，當然，不然呢？」他一秒都沒有遲疑。</p><p>　　「Brett，我──」</p><p>　　「難道我要像個白癡一樣答應後再讓你嫌棄跟最好的兄弟談戀愛很噁心？」彷彿看到對話終點的曙光，Brett語速飛快地打斷他，但他依舊不肯看著眼前的人，只是嗤笑了聲，「蠢死了，我早就不是十年前被男的女的貼上來就樂得忘記回家的笨蛋，你以為我會讓你有機會耍我嗎？」</p><p>　　「不──Brett，」Eddy擰起眉頭，他也有些急了，「我真的不是──」</p><p>　　「夠了。」然而Brett再次打斷他，「不管你要說什麼，都別說。夠了。」</p><p>　　Brett深吸一口氣，慢慢吐出，然後他抬起手，又抹了把臉，將臉上的冷汗和眼角滲出的水漬一併抹去；他還是覺得冷，身體還是在抖，從骨子裡透出的寒冷終於讓他的語氣蒙上一層疲倦和絕望，無神的雙眼緩緩抬起，盯著對方的喉結和下頷線條，薄唇掙扎似地努力蠕動、拼湊著字句。</p><p>　　於是Eddy收了聲，抿著唇看他，等著他的回應。</p><p>　　「……這麼多年以來，這十幾年以來，你要是能喜歡我，早就喜歡了，不會等到現在，」他才剛冷靜下來的雙眼又浮上一層水氣，畢竟這些是他藏了半輩子的心事，也是他一輩子都會放在心頭的在意；儘管嘴上講得很瀟灑，但眼中的熱度也永遠騙不了人。「而且你自己知道，你跟你前任分開才幾個月，你轉頭就告訴我，喔嘿兄弟，我知道你喜歡我，正巧我也喜歡你，我們就交往吧，這種可笑的笑話，你覺得我會相信嗎？」</p><p>　　他嘲笑似地哼了聲，不知道是在諷刺對方，還是自己。</p><p>　　「我不會相信的。永遠(Never)。」</p><p>　　Eddy的心被他斬釘截鐵的拒絕給揪緊，他又緊了緊手上的力道，「Brett，聽著、我沒有開玩笑，還有這跟她沒關係，早在和她分開前我就──」</p><p>　　「閉嘴！」Brett如驚弓之鳥般大聲打斷他，抬起紅透的眼眶瞪他，哽咽得像是下一秒落淚都不稀奇。「你什麼意思……？不要說得好像我是破壞你們感情的介入者一樣，我一點都不榮幸。」</p><p>　　「抱歉，」知道自己說錯話的Eddy立刻就道了歉，「對不起、我不是那個意思。」</p><p>　　強忍著眼中的水霧，Brett收回視線，嘆口氣的同時抹了抹眼角。</p><p>　　「如果你覺得對不起我，」他的語氣很是疲憊，彷彿被黑夜慢慢侵蝕般地低沉下去。「那我該提醒你，你該放開我了。」</p><p>　　看著他整個人失去生氣的樣子，Eddy知道說什麼都不能放手，不管是實際他抓住的，還是對於他想跟Brett Yang在一起這件事。</p><p>　　「可以，」他點點頭，手上的力道一點點鬆開，「但……我會追求你。」</p><p>　　「……什麼？」</p><p>　　趁著對方困惑而措手不及的時候，Eddy直接鬆開箝制，轉而用雙臂將小自己一些的身軀擁入懷中，全身涼透的Brett還在發抖，落入溫暖胸膛時瞬間整個人僵硬得像是石頭，他理智上知道該推開這不切實際的親暱，然而他為了忍住發熱的雙眼已經耗盡力氣，雙手像是填了鉛似地使不上力，只能僵硬地垂在身側。</p><p>　　「如果你不相信，就讓我追你，」Eddy摟住他纖細的腰身，一手輕扶在他的後頸，入手的濕意全是難受的冷汗，但他毫不在意。「看，我可以擁抱你──」</p><p>　　「Bro hug。」被迫倚靠在對方寬厚的肩上仰起頭的Brett立即反駁，他難受地像是喘不過氣一樣，鼻間縈繞著熟悉的陽光氣息讓他無所適從，他努力堅定自我，不能被虛假的謊言給迷惑，不可以接受這種世紀天大的謊言──</p><p>　　然而在他還沒反應過來時，那雙手便改而扶著他的頸側和臉頰，那張看了半輩子的臉驀地在Brett眼前放大，然後嘴角邊就傳來一個溫熱而柔軟的觸感。</p><p>　　他愣在原地，等著那抹觸感消失後，才不敢置信地瞪大雙眼，左眼上的小痣因為明顯的水氣而看上去更加深邃。</p><p> </p><p>　　他吻了他。</p><p>　　Eddy吻了Brett。</p><p> </p><p>　　一瞬間，Brett的雙手像是找回了自我，他快速推開眼前的人、離開了溫暖而眷戀的懷抱，Eddy沒預料到他的發難，被迫鬆開了手、踉蹌地退了一步。</p><p>　　不過出乎他的意料，Brett並沒有跑、也沒有躲，他只是呆滯在原地，顫抖的指尖撫著剛剛被親過的地方，雙眼裡都是茫然。於是Eddy趁其不備、試探性地再次伸出手，虛虛地摟在他身後，拉近了兩人的距離，才小心翼翼問他：「你……討厭嗎？」</p><p>　　「你……」又被帶進懷中卻毫無反應的Brett只是抬起眼，一顆水珠從眼角滑過頰邊，但他似乎沒有注意到，「你剛剛是……親了我……？」</p><p>　　「是，」Eddy空出一隻手，從鏡框旁探進、替他抹去淚痕，像是怕嚇到小動物一樣輕聲說。「我親了你。」</p><p>　　「你不覺得噁心嗎？」被擦過眼角時Brett下意識瞇起眼，但那人的動作沒有打斷他的話，「你剛剛親了你相處十幾年的同性好友，而且這個人還不只一次拿你當性幻想對象──」</p><p>　　他刻意殘忍的自卑被另一個吻給硬生生截斷，這次Eddy將唇印在他的嘴上。沒有更多的索求或是深入，僅僅是單純的唇瓣相貼，傳遞過來的是溫暖，和那些他不想接受和承認的，喜歡。</p><p>　　這次對方同樣沒有停留太久便離開，Brett看著那人臉上沒有開玩笑的嬉鬧，或是一點點不正經的樣子，只是認真而誠懇地盯著自己，他的眉眼和舉動都在表達著，他喜歡Brett Yang，真心實意地。</p><p>　　他緩緩，緩緩垂下頭，嘆息著閉上雙眼，任由眼中的淚撲簌簌地跌出眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>　　……不行了。真的，不行了。</p><p>　　他註定要認栽在Eddy Chen的手上。Brett恍惚地想，心中卻沒有壓下更沉重的負擔，而是輕鬆了些──不，輕鬆了很多。</p><p> </p><p>　　因為告白的人接過了那只承放著受傷真心的盒子，在上面落下真誠的親吻，給了他許久不見的陽光和溫暖，同時接受了那裡富含的所有情意，放進另一人的心裡。從此以後他的心有另一顆心保護，而那些留下的傷口終將慢慢癒合，永遠不再受到其他傷害。</p><p>　　見他沒有抵抗和排斥，Eddy才放下心，這次他親了一下那人光潔的額，將他落淚的臉藏進自己肩頭。</p><p>　　「一點也不，」他這才回答Brett剛剛的問題，輕輕地揚起嘴角。「不管是親你，或是你說我是你幻想的對象，都一點也不噁心。」</p><p>　　「……可是……」</p><p>　　「我很喜歡。」他悄悄收緊雙臂，「任何有關你的，我都喜歡。真的。」</p><p>　　「……我在……做夢嗎……？」</p><p>　　「不，是現實。」</p><p>　　Eddy偏過頭，輕吻了下他略為泛紅的頰側，輕輕蹭著他那裡新冒的鬍渣。</p><p>　　「我會用時間證明，我是真的喜歡你。」</p><p> </p><p>　　在透出一點夕陽餘暉的房間，Brett任由眼淚斷線般地不停滑落，靜靜地打濕另一人身上的布料，暈染出深色的痕跡。</p><p>　　他已經不知道這應該要是夢還是現實比較好了，如果是夢，他可以說服自己總有夢醒的一天；但若是現實……</p><p>　　Brett顫抖地抬起雙手，輕輕地捉住他的衣服下襬後，指尖緩緩地收緊，握緊，直到把那邊抓出皺褶。Eddy沒有阻止他，他有力的大掌用保護和安撫的姿態，一下、一下地輕拍著搭檔顯露出脆弱的背脊。</p><p> </p><p>　　──若是現實，起碼此刻是美好的。</p><p>　　如果總有分離的那天，他只能卑微地希望，那天能再慢一點。就算只是一分，一秒。</p><p> </p><p>　　時光的洪流在漫漫長路後，終於讓無限相近的兩條平行線交會、合而為一。</p><p>　　因為他們牽起的手，自此開始，再也沒放開過。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　「……他在這方面還算是說到做到的人吧。」</p><p>　　那些故事差不多告一個段落，Brett揚起嘴角，對著身旁的人露出笑容。</p><p>　　「在那之後我們先後去了日本和台灣玩，雖然在台灣時因為他家裡有事，我們一南一北、沒辦法相處太久的時間。」</p><p>　　「再後來去新加坡，評估了一下、覺得那邊的條件比較好，加上巡演的話從新加坡出發都很方便，我們就決定在那裡註冊公司了。下個月也打算要搬過去住了。」</p><p>　　「在那之後都還可以吧，就……還挺順利的……哈，自己講總覺得好尷尬。」</p><p>　　Hyung看著那人嘴上這樣說，臉上卻都是幸福的樣子，心裡自然是替他高興的，只是不免還是有一點遺憾。</p><p>　　他們曾經是那樣契合的關係，也知道和彼此相處的愉快、放鬆，然而感情的事情終究無法強求。事到如今，Brett也從沉溺過的「假期」畢業了，然後他的心迎來追求了一輩子的晴朗港灣後，再也不會居無定所地在無際的汪洋中漂泊。</p><p>　　他會好好地，永遠駐紮在布里斯本的暖陽下。</p><p>　　而剩下的那些遺憾，也和當初留下的一點點念想，在開始漸熱的十月，永遠消散在熾熱的陽光之中。</p><p>　　於是Hyung喝空了自己已經涼透的黑咖啡，帶酸的苦味殘留在喉頭，不過他沒有在意，只是站起身，「不需要尷尬，那是好事。」</p><p>　　「對，是吧……Hyung？」</p><p>　　「嗯？」他伸過手，拿走那人手上的空杯，「我想他應該快到樓下了。」</p><p>　　Brett一愣，「是嗎？但他還沒打給我，也沒有訊息……」</p><p>　　「不過差不多了不是嗎，我陪你下去吧。」Hyung走進廚房，Brett聽見簡短的水聲之後，看著屋主擦乾了雙手走回，「不然就當陪我吹吹春天的風吧。」</p><p>　　他突然明白了對方的意思，便眨眨眼，笑著回應。「好。」</p><p> </p><p>　　「你和她還好嗎？」</p><p>　　「還不錯，都看過父母了。」</p><p>　　「真好。」</p><p>　　「沒意外的話……可能明後年。」</p><p>　　「太好了，記得要邀請我。」</p><p>　　「來演奏Canon in D嗎？」</p><p>　　「才不要，讓我包禮金去吃飯祝福你們就好。」</p><p>　　「記得攜伴來。」</p><p>　　「……我會的。」</p><p>　　「話說回來，你們下個月機票買了嗎？」</p><p>　　「還沒，不過一直在物色房子。」</p><p>　　「希望那邊會比較涼爽，這兩年布里斯本的夏天都很熱。」</p><p>　　「這倒是，不過靠近赤道應該不太可能。」</p><p>　　「嗯……那是你們的車嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　Brett原本看著自己鞋尖的視線順著Hyung指的方向望去，還真的看見銀色的豐田開了過來，打了方向燈後平穩地停下。</p><p>　　他臉上明顯有著疑惑，不過也有著開心的光，腳步反射性地湊過去、彎下身，對著搖下的車窗開口：「Eddy？你怎麼這麼快就回來了。」</p><p>　　「你們才是，怎麼這麼快下來，」Eddy困惑地越過空位看他，又看看他身後的Hyung，「我本來還想停進去一陣子後再傳訊息給你呢。」</p><p>　　「我們差不多聊完啦。」</p><p>　　「那要去吃飯了嗎？現在比較早，人不會多。」</p><p>　　年長的小提琴家聞言，直起身、回過頭對上那人溫和的眼神，才對車上的人點點頭，「好，等我一下。」</p><p>　　Brett幾個大步，走回大提琴家面前，笑著對他張開雙臂、上前抱了他一下。</p><p>　　那個擁抱沒有很長，只是一個簡單的道別，像是前年年底，他在雪梨機場走進海關前，那個離別的擁抱。</p><p>　　不同的是，這次Brett始終帶著笑，他不再像是被陰沉的天氣束縛住的樣子，而是已經染上了陽光的氣息。</p><p>　　Hyung自然不會拒絕，他嗅著對方身上已經跟以前截然不同的清冽味道，抬起手，拍了拍他的後背，在他耳邊低語：「珍重。」</p><p>　　「我會的，謝謝。」Brett小聲回應，然後放開手，「謝謝……很多事(for everything)。」</p><p>　　Brett鑽進副駕駛座，然後朝自己笑著揮手，Hyung禮貌性地舉起手，也和點頭致意的Eddy道過再見，目送那抹銀色離去。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>字數像是鞭炮一樣爆炸到天邊<br/>本來沒有要寫告白，不小心寫了之後完全不想對我心中的BIR敷衍<br/>就變成這種東C了(大哭)</p><p>如果看完越來越覺得這樣的breddy就是真實的<br/>是我一輩子崇高的榮幸</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2020年3-4月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>已經是Breddy is REAL，其他都寫在全篇Summary上了，就醬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　對著鏡頭打完招呼後，在場的一群音樂家都鬆懈下來，開始對著兩名現任YouTuber的友人笑著你一言、我一句。</p><p>　　「我剛剛表現的還可以吧？」</p><p>　　「欸、那一段好像有點尷尬，要不剪掉……」</p><p>　　「這跟上台表演差不多緊張。」</p><p>　　「Alex根本學音樂的正面教材吧！」</p><p>　　現場鬧哄哄一片，直到Eddy用要跟團隊確認影片的藉口擺脫他們、順便幫忙收拾器材後，Brett也趁機躲到一旁拿出手機，滑開通知，似乎沒等到想等的訊息，便乾脆地處理起其他工事。低音提琴的首席沒參與聊天的盛況，反而見後者落單，上前叫住他：「嘿，Brett，」</p><p>　　小提琴家從工作訊息中抬起頭，對來人笑了笑，「Phoebe？怎麼了嗎。」</p><p>　　「我記得你和Hyung在雪梨那時就認識了，應該還算要好、對吧？」她詢問的同時嘆了口氣，所以沒看見對方眼中一閃而過的突兀心虛，「他……他有沒有告訴你，他今天為什麼不能來？」</p><p>　　「沒有耶，」他搖搖頭，想起那人簡短的回覆，「他原本答應了，但今早他突然傳訊息說有點私事……怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>　　「我就知道。」Phoebe嘆氣，「他……出事了。」</p><p>　　「……什麼？」Brett嚇了一跳，瞪大雙眼緊張地追問，「你說出事？出事是什麼意思？」</p><p>　　「車禍，昨天晚上的事，聽說狀況挺嚴重的，」她環起手，臉上的神情轉為凝重，剛剛因為上鏡需要而撐起的笑容已不復存在，「早上他女朋友打來樂團請的假，不確定要休息多久、最少兩個月，還得看住院和出院後的靜養要花多少時間。」</p><p>　　被意想不到的消息砸得整個人都有點暈眩，Brett慶幸自己今天穿了西裝外套，讓開始發冷的身子還能保有一點溫暖。今天的活動他自然也有邀請過那位大提琴手，畢竟Hyung和Phoebe同是專業樂團的樂手、並且在各自的聲部都扮演著舉足輕重的地位；他原本答應了，卻在今天早上突然傳來訊息，表示有點私事、不克前往，Brett自然想追問，但和對方的默契也知道他沒提及、便是不想告訴自己，所以只回應了個「好」。</p><p>　　他張了張嘴，覺得喉嚨好像被哽住似地難受，努力擠出幾個單字：「那……他……知道現在的、狀況嗎……？」</p><p>　　「聽說手術成功了，但還在加護病房。」聽出他聲音中些許的顫抖，女人上前拍拍他的肩膀，安慰的笑容同樣十分勉強，「雖然最近因為所有演出都在接連取消，正好不會影響到樂團的演出編制，但……你也知道現在的狀況，樂團接到消息後通知了我們、卻也勒令我們誰也不準去醫院，樂團會派一名行政去探望和慰問。」</p><p>　　「……喔。」</p><p>　　「不過應該是明後天、等他狀況穩定才會去，而且保險起見，他或她從醫院出來後還得自己在家隔離七天……」</p><p>　　Brett到最後已經聽不太到那解釋的聲音，他滿腦子都被可怕的想像給佔據，生怕自己再也見不到那對自己有著不同意義的人──揪起的心吊在空中、越懸越高，不安地擺盪著，並且每跳動一次就提醒著他這令人窒息的事實。</p><p>　　那失魂落魄的表情看在Phoebe眼裡，何嘗不是難受，她又拍拍他的背、喚起他一點點注意力，「嘿，別緊張，他會沒事的，你要相信他。」</p><p>　　「……妳說得對。」Brett機械式地重複，試圖讓自己能夠好受一點。</p><p>　　「雖然告訴你，不是要讓你擔心、也不是建議你冒險去醫院，」女人退後了些，打算留給他一點獨處的空間，「不過如果有機會……替我和QSO向他表達一下關心吧。」</p><p>　　他像是被啟動關鍵字的機器，迅速地抬起眼，對上她悲傷的視線後，越過對方側過的身子，看向還在跟Alex聊天的搭檔。</p><p>　　……想見他。</p><p>　　想親眼見他。</p><p>　　只要看見他就好了，一眼就好。</p><p>　　「……好。」Brett努力扯了扯嘴角。「我記住了。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　他自然想去探望，非常非常想，然而疫情的狀況沒有好轉、一天比一天嚴峻，他始終等不到好一點的時機──再等下去那人說不定都要出院了，或許真的等到對方出院再去他家會比較好？</p><p>　　不。Brett對自己搖搖頭。單獨拜訪他的住處如今已不太合適，醫院果然還是好一些。這不是對自己或他賭氣，只是一點他想維繫住的堅持，僅此而已。</p><p>　　距離音樂家的採訪都過了快一個月時，Brett特地向Phoebe打聽了一下QSO有沒有接到Hyung確切出院的日期，她只回說應該一週內了，才讓小提琴家下定了決心，打算今天的拍攝馬拉松結束後就和自己身邊的人提這件事。</p><p>　　現在去，那人不會是最狼狽憔悴的樣子，而且也從不曾對自己生氣，一定不會將自己趕出醫院的。他不著邊際地想著，難得在錄影中有些恍神。</p><p>　　雖然他從一開始就知道，這件事絕對不會這麼順利──「Eddy。」</p><p>　　「嗯？」</p><p>　　「我……我得去醫院一趟。」</p><p>　　「什麼？」聽見他的陳述句，Eddy從螢幕前抬起頭看過來、同時緊張地直起身子，「你怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>　　「不是、不是我，我沒事、也很好。」只有胃隱隱作痛而已。</p><p>　　他的搭檔明顯鬆口氣，才困惑地問：「那是？」</p><p>　　Brett緊張地舔舔唇，眼神也悄悄移開、落在自己交握的雙手上。「我……想去探病。」</p><p>　　「探病？」Eddy皺著眉想了一下，「我記得……你最近應該沒有提過，你家人或是親戚有狀況……？」</p><p>　　「不是我家的人。」</p><p>　　「那，我知道他或她嗎？」</p><p>　　他揉了揉鼻子，低垂著眼，小聲地回應：「……是Hyung。」</p><p>　　「Hyung？」年輕的小提琴家和他初聞這個消息時一樣驚訝，同樣急著追問：「他怎麼了？還好嗎？」</p><p>　　Brett把上個月Phoebe講過的狀況再敘述了一遍，並且表達想在他出院前去看一下狀況就好；Eddy臉上原本的擔憂在他敘述之間緩緩褪去，變成放心的樣子，又困惑地反問：「既然已經沒事、都快要出院了，你自己也清楚現在出門很危險，尤其還是要去病菌複雜的醫院……我不懂，你明明可以等他下周出院、再去他家探望，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　年長的人沒有說話，只是糾纏著自己開始發涼的手指；和他相處了大半輩子、如今還是他親密愛人的搭檔，自然知道這是他不願意聽話的意思，剛舒展開的眉頭又皺了起來。</p><p>　　「……我去看一下就好。」</p><p>　　「兄弟，他已經好得差不多了，而且你等了這麼久、不就是因為環境狀況越來越糟嗎？」Eddy的語氣帶上不滿，忍不住伸出手、扣住他左手手腕，「再等最多一周、就能夠去他家探望了，幹嘛要現在拿自己的健康開玩笑？萬一感染了怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　「我會保護好自己的。」</p><p>　　「喔Brett！別這樣──」</p><p>　　「所以保險起見，我也會回我家，隔離一周。」</p><p>　　「什麼……？」沒想到對方莫名其妙堅持的同時，竟然還要將自己拒於門外，「你現在是說──你要為了他，一個……一個毫不相干的外人──」</p><p>　　「他不是，」Brett忍不住打斷他，倔強地回嘴，「Hyung他……他很重要。」</p><p>　　「『他很重要』？」Eddy忍不住大聲提高音調，眉眼間也帶上怒意，手上的力道也克制不住地加重了些，「他有重要到比我──你的搭檔、愛人、伴侶──還要重要？重要到你該死地寧願拋下我和TwoSet、在家裡隔離整整七天？」</p><p>　　「影片還是可以拍，我們可以連線，」他一個眼神也沒分過去，低著頭快速解釋，連手腕上被緊抓住的地方彷彿也失去痛覺，「我負責的部分我也會繼續處理，反正我們有網路就能做所有事不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「Brett Yang！」他氣得大聲打斷他，「那才不是他媽的重點！」</p><p>　　「……嗯。我知道。」</p><p>　　他淡淡地回應，這次終於有了動作──Brett用了點力，掙脫了那人不小的力道，露在長袖袖口外的白色肌膚明顯紅了一圈，可他沒有在意，只是逕自起身、離開原本錄影的座位；Eddy被他不讓自己插手、甚至打算丟下自己的堅決行為弄得愣了兩秒，才又氣沖沖地追上去：「Brett！」然後再一次拽住他的手、將人攔在門口處。</p><p>　　「Brett，」Eddy這次用雙手死死地扣住他纖細的肩頭，用盡全身的力氣壓抑著滿腹燒上的怒火，慣性沉下的嗓音像是低低的咆哮，「告訴我，你絕對不會該死的堅持要去醫院的，對嗎？」</p><p>　　肩膀上被握得生疼，Brett卻依舊不發一語，只是緩緩抬起帶著委屈、痛楚的眼神，直直地看著他。</p><p>　　藏在鏡片後的雙眼和他以往看過的都不同，甚至連當初Brett不肯接受自己告白時的拒絕，都不曾讓他這麼害怕──深邃眼底的堅決猶如一桶冷水當頭淋下，澆熄了他無處蔓延的憤怒，和滿腔關懷的心，讓Eddy渾身發冷，他不自覺地鬆開手、退了一步，才發現自己的指尖此刻竟然在發著抖。</p><p>　　Brett看著戀人的樣子，說不心疼是騙人的，但他並沒有改變心意，嘆了口氣，年長的人上前一步，踮起腳、扶著他的肩頭親吻他的嘴角後，沒有理會還呆愣的搭檔，只留下充滿歉意的眼神，和一句「對不起」，就頭也不回地離開了房間，離開了房子。</p><p>　　還好他們今天已經拍完好幾天份的影片，不然這種狀況下大概也沒有心情拍片了。Brett在將自己的車發動，緩緩開出陳家的範圍時忍不住想，對於之後的腥風血雨打算走一步是一步。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　站在向護士問到的病房門前，Brett這才感覺到緊張──大概是他的勇氣都在昨天和Eddy抗爭時用完了，此刻突然感受到那種上台前的侷促，心跳也忍不住加快了速率。</p><p>　　躊躇了一會兒，他還是禮貌性地敲了敲門，理所當然地沒有人回應；正覺得這樣的自己有點蠢，自嘲地笑著搖搖頭、將手往門把伸去時，門竟然從裡面被打開來。</p><p>　　沒有心理準備的Brett一愣，對上的是一雙灰藍色的眼睛，但著親切和探詢的樣子，卻沒有任何驚訝，只是隨即露出一個溫婉的笑，側過身、讓他能夠進房，「請進。」</p><p>　　訪客的小提琴家突然慶幸自己戴著口罩，不然呆滯的樣子應該蠢得不行，他趕緊跨進房內，「謝謝，我是……」</p><p>　　「Brett？」在他表明身分前，床上的人已經看見他、驚訝地喊出他的名字，「你怎麼來了……？」</p><p>　　他愣愣地對上那人的目光──Hyung靠在打直立起的病床上，他看上去比去年最後一次見面那時消瘦許多，雙眼卻看得出很有精神；他穿著醫院的病人服，襯得他原本精實的身形好像略為單薄了些，右手吊著點滴，除此之外看起來一切正常。</p><p>　　那顆懸了一個月的心終於落地，Brett鬆懈下來，瞇起有點濕潤的眼角，又輕又軟地喊他：「Hyung。」</p><p>　　那熟悉不過的音調讓Hyung馬上就知道了，於是他也不再追問，只是露出讓對方安心的笑，然後用下顎點了點自己右手邊的位置，「既然來了，就坐吧。」</p><p>　　同時，女人走回一旁的折疊床收拾起東西，Brett這才想起對方的未婚妻也還在場，忍不住有點尷尬（再次慶幸還好有口罩）；不過她貼心地沒說什麼，只是過去握了握Hyung的手臂、在他臉上落下輕吻後，就提起自己的包包，朝Brett笑了笑，「你們聊，我去外面買點東西。」</p><p>　　看著他們普通卻情感深刻的互動，Brett對她點頭致意，看著她拿出口罩戴上，便逕自離開了病房，將空間留給獨處的音樂家們。</p><p>　　「她一直都在嗎？」聽見門闔上，小提琴家摘下臉上的遮蔽，對床上的人笑了笑。</p><p>　　「嗯，畢竟我家人都在雪梨，」Hyung回以一抹和煦，見他還站在原地、又示意他過來坐下；那人遲疑了兩秒，才慢吞吞地移動腳步，「我出事那天通知，他們當晚有坐飛機趕過來；在確認我脫離險境後、沒有需要簽屬其他同意的文件後，過兩天就飛回去了。」</p><p>　　Brett點點頭，坐在他右手邊，「那……」看著他微微側過臉、面對自己，隱隱凹陷的輪廓被溫暖的陽光給填補，帶點不真實的錯覺。「臨時有事的訊息，是你傳的嗎？」</p><p>　　「是我讓她幫我的，」大提琴家聳聳肩，看著對方比起去年也明顯變得更嬌小的身形，忍住了皺眉的衝動。「我有點腦震盪，那天早上剛醒，甚至暈得看不清楚螢幕，只記得要跟你說不能赴約……」</p><p>　　聽見他雲淡風輕地談著那天的難受，Brett驀地覺得喉頭湧上一陣酸澀──在自己和其他友人們嘻笑的時候，他獨自承受著生命的痛苦；在自己掙扎和考慮著到底是否真要來醫院時，他一定也度過了不好受的康復過程……</p><p>　　他突然不知道自己的造訪是不是讓對方困擾，或是原本就該聽全世界的話、乖乖待在家，反正自己都錯過最關鍵的日子、那人早就好轉起來了，反正現在的科技，還是能夠使用手機、一樣能透過視訊螢幕看見完好的人，不是嗎？</p><p>　　──不、不是，那完全不一樣。</p><p>　　親眼看到的，跟親手碰觸的，永遠都跟螢幕和網路傳遞過來的冰冷完全不同。</p><p>　　從坐下開始視線都沒離開過對方的Brett眨了眨眼，掩去又悄悄浮現的水光，才隱諱地用雙眼輕吻過男人的額角、臉龐，感受著熟悉許久、此刻卻參雜上醫院消毒水的氣息，帶給他一個月以來無以復加的安心感。</p><p>　　Hyung輕輕挪動身子，拉回了他的注意力後，緩緩開口問他，「所以，應該是Phoebe告訴你的，對嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯。」點點頭，一直沒移開目光的Brett終於像是鼓起勇氣一樣抬起手，緩緩伸過，小心地避開他手背上的針頭處，輕握起那人略為冰涼的指尖。「你……還好嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯，」他微笑著點頭，「只是因為能吃得很少，所以一天還是會吊兩罐葡萄糖補充營養。」</p><p>　　「……痛嗎？」</p><p>　　「外傷已經都好得差不多了，除了腿骨折──」他的左手掀開被子一角，露出還打著石膏的小腿，「還好手都沒事，以後拉琴也不會影響到，算是幸運吧。」</p><p>　　才不。一點也不。Brett在心中小聲地反駁，沒有讓他聽見。</p><p>　　「為什麼……」然後他深吸一口氣，問出放在心中發酵了一個月的疑問：「為什麼不直接告訴我？」</p><p>　　「告訴你又如何呢，」Hyung無奈地笑，「你一定會像這樣跑來的，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「我必須來。」小提琴家輕聲說，「無論如何。」</p><p>　　就算他們錯過了彼此，身體上的關係從未進展到真心實意的付出；就算他們現在都各有歸屬，誰也不再等著對方、沒有遺憾，然而他們始終做不到頭也不回的決絕，無法裝作彼此只是陌生的好友。</p><p>　　但那不是他們之間還有可能的意思，只是，這人是生命中，重要且特別的。不同於家人、愛人的存在，卻依然是不可或缺的，一名過客。</p><p>　　以前明明一直是Brett的體溫比較低，現在興許是身體狀況不好，反倒是接受著溫暖的Hyung滿足地用指尖摩娑著他的掌心。「即使他會跟你鬧彆扭？」</p><p>　　Brett茫然地眨眨眼，他怎麼記得自己應該還沒提到氣炸的搭檔，「……你猜的？」</p><p>　　大提琴家瞇起眼笑了出來，努力收起手、握了他一下，「既然現在的狀況、出入醫院後不得不自主隔離，他又是那種恨不得永遠綁住你的個性，怎麼可能不生氣。」</p><p>　　聽見他的形容，Brett忍不住臉上一熱、抿唇一笑，心中泛起甜意的同時也嚐到一抹苦澀。他自然知道戀人是為了自己好，而Brett也始終沒辦法將自己和大提琴家的過去明白地告訴他；雖然他不確定Eddy在這次事件的往後會對Hyung產生怎樣的情緒，但那個當下他真的無法想太多，也沒多餘的心力爭辯、安撫對方，甩開那人挽留的手已經用光他所有的力氣和勇氣。</p><p>　　「……他真的很愛吃醋。」</p><p>　　「感覺得出來。」</p><p>　　「連當初我們……還沒在一起時，也是這樣。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　他們當然都相信Eddy並不是錯把深刻的友情當作愛情，畢竟那人越發熾熱的眼神已經說明了一切；然而作為相處十幾年後才察覺自己、和對方心意的人，Hyung一直都覺得Eddy就像個長不大的孩子──意識到之前覺得對方是自己最好的朋友，不容許誰來搶奪；意識到之後更是希望對方眼裡只有自己，十足十的佔有慾。</p><p>　　「嘿，我上次沒跟你說、他真的很幼稚，」Brett像是想到什麼，雙眼放光似地，儼然是想分享喜悅的孩子。</p><p>　　「嗯，你說。」</p><p>　　「我們剛在一起那時，因為他……他那時是突然告白的，所以我跟她還算是在一起，」講到這裡，他有些尷尬地笑，「結果你知道嗎，他完全沒問過我，就直接告訴她我要提分手、理由是我和他在一起了。」</p><p>　　男人勾起嘴角。「倒是很像他會做的事情。」</p><p>　　見他不意外，反倒是Brett表情有點古怪，貌似想反駁，但自己都經歷過了、事實擺在眼前，還是沒說出口，只嘟噥了句「是嗎」，「……其實我不太喜歡他這樣擅作主張，團隊的話就算了、因為大多時候我們都想得差不多，可那畢竟是我的事情，然而縱容他慣了、卻也很難對他生氣……」</p><p>　　「嗯。」知道他對年下的搭檔總是無上限的包容，Hyung笑了笑，安撫地又握了握他，「那，之後呢？」</p><p>　　「之後他更誇張，」小提琴家撇撇嘴，如同打小報告的男孩一般的稚氣模樣讓男人眉眼更加柔軟了些，「他不但把按過她PO文的愛心通通花時間去取消、甚至將她拉進黑名單也就算了，竟然還拿TwoSet的官方帳號也將她黑單，我真的是超級傻眼，我都沒對他前女友這麼做耶。」</p><p>　　見床上的人一臉似笑非笑，Brett大概覺得自己的言詞過於激動，不好意思地揉揉鼻子；Hyung「嗯」了聲，「沒事、我懂，他那時還常常花『你們』的時間去找她。」</p><p>　　「……都過去了，」他低低地說，難得露出一點靦腆的樣子，「我警告他不准動我的帳號，因為我不允許我的，呃、『男朋友』，如此不尊重我、還有我的朋友，他才故意裝作沒有這件事。」</p><p>　　想起那時才剛告白不到一周，就恨不得將自己一刻不離地綁在身邊的戀人，Brett忍不住嘆氣，臉上卻都是無奈的寵溺，「你看，夠幼稚吧，都那麼大的人了。」</p><p>　　那也是當然的──Brett Yang是個多好的人，和他認識半輩子的Eddy Chen不會不清楚；這樣美好、這樣包容他的人，居然正好愛著他、還愛了好多年，卻又在他告白時恐懼地推拒著，只因那人不肯相信──Hyung想不出任何那名小提琴家不把所有愛慕和心意捧到Brett面前的理由，也非常理解他如果不這麼做、年長的搭檔或許還會對他更加失去信心也說不定。</p><p>　　但也正是因為Eddy這麼做了，儘管Brett下意識覺得不被尊重，但Hyung相信，他感受到更多的是，那種被愛著的、被重視的安心感。</p><p>　　「他是我見過最幼稚的成年人。」於是Hyung打趣地說，滿意地看到對方被自己的調侃給逗樂了，「那後來，她有說什麼嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒有，她完全不介意，」Brett寬慰地說，「因為我們一開始說好的、誰喊停都可以，當初也只是為了排解寂寞而已；只是找到合適的人、順理成章地分開，不至於連朋友都當不成……」</p><p>　　大概聯想到眼前的人好像也曾經是這樣的關係，他有些不自在地感到一點點困窘，將話題帶回旁人身上，「所以我和她一直都還是有聯繫，上禮拜也有去她家作客，還順便讓她幫忙、拍了TikTok的影片。」</p><p>　　「嗯，那挺好的。」</p><p>　　──就像你和我一樣，你還是能夠理直氣壯地不顧他的脾氣、堅持自己的意見，只為了要來看我。一如既往熟知他心裡活動的Hyung瞇起眼，感受著指尖上屬於另一人的溫度，覺得心中還裝著雪梨回憶的那個角落隱隱發燙著。</p><p>　　他從不後悔讓愛好自由的小提琴家追求夢想，和追求感情（雖然相對被動），他也不否認離鄉背井來到布里斯本，有一點私心的因素、是想離那人近一點；如今兩人都沒有遺憾，有了屬於自己的幸福，卻依舊毫無罣礙地珍視著彼此──</p><p>　　啊，重要的過客。那不比愛情或憎恨還少的強烈情感像是沒有波動卻滾燙的水，讓Hyung能在隨時想去碰觸時，都能滿足地摸到燙手的溫度。他相信Brett也有同樣的情緒，並且也會將自己放在他心底一隅。永遠。</p><p>　　Brett看著他始終盈滿溫暖的雙眼緩緩闔上，然後露出今天最放鬆的樣子，後知後覺地發現自己永遠都在被這個男人照顧著──四年前在雪梨是，去年在布里斯本是，就連現在在醫院、他甚至是床上的病人，也沒有改變。</p><p>　　或許自己並沒有比Eddy不幼稚吧，他自嘲地想，又輕聲喊他：「Hyung？」</p><p>　　「嗯？」大提琴家睜開眼，映著夕陽的臉龐對著他揚起微笑。</p><p>　　「我突然想到還有一次，那次是在新加坡……」</p><p>　　「嗯，你說，我聽著。」</p><p>　　他像是什麼都想說，什麼都想告訴Hyung。男人貼心地沒有戳破他的緊張，他知道Brett獨自面對自己時還是留有一點點愧疚，導致他隱約地害怕兩人間的沉默，但Hyung從來就不介意那些。</p><p>　　Hyung想留給他的，從來就只有專屬於他的「假期」，儘管他再也不需要了，卻也不希望他在面對自己時拘謹起來。</p><p>　　所以他在那人講完這件事後，輕輕咬著他的名字：「Brett，」</p><p>　　正欲張口的人一頓，「嗯？」然後疑惑地偏過頭。</p><p>　　「渴了吧，」他用眼神示意自己床邊的矮桌，那上面擺放著幾罐全新的寶特瓶水，「喝點水吧。」</p><p>　　相處和熟識的默契讓他只花了兩秒就懂了Hyung要表達的，Brett不好意思地摸摸耳垂，輕輕收回一直握著對方的手，聽話地拿起瓶裝水，扭開，仰起頭喝了幾口，沾上水光的雙唇總算不那麼乾燥。</p><p>　　冰涼的水潤過喉嚨，他感覺到早前哽在那裡的難受已經消失，便又喝了兩口，才將水瓶放回原處；他盯著床上的男人，在他溫暖的視線下又偷偷伸過手，再次握住了被自己暖了些的指節，視線也從那人臉上、落到兩人淺淺交握的雙手上。</p><p>　　這次他沒有說話，因為對方示意了他不用這麼做，於是他緩緩闔上眼，淡淡地揚起嘴角，像是為了朋友而祈禱的樣子，虔誠而誠懇。</p><p>　　四月的夕日很溫暖，灑在純白的病房之中，和兩人的輪廓上，橘紅的餘暉映照出交疊的影子，打在另一面白牆上，刻劃出另一種深度的羈絆。</p><p>　　彷彿在心中念完了祝禱文，良久，Brett長長地呼出一口氣，悄悄睜開眼，將另一隻手也覆上男人的手背。</p><p>　　「……你要，好好保重，好嗎。」</p><p>　　「我會，」Hyung溫柔地低聲說，像是深情的大提琴旋律，「我保證。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　夕陽逐漸沉下，Brett看了看時間，覺得自己也打擾得夠久了，便打算將空間留給還要靜養的人，以及差不多該帶著晚餐回來照顧的另一位主人。</p><p>　　「回去記得先換下衣服和洗澡，帶出來的隨身物品要消毒過後再碰，衣服也不要和家人的同洗比較好。」Hyung看著他起身，稍微整理著身上衣著的樣子，忍不住開口叮嚀著。</p><p>　　Brett感激地點點頭，「好，我知道了。」</p><p>　　「還有──他如果一直生氣，你就不要主動聯繫他，他自然會忍不住跑來找你的。」</p><p>　　似乎沒料到對方還記得這個，這次他露出有點羞赧的笑，連忙用口罩將臉上的表情擋起，「好。」</p><p>　　「那就不送了，」男人揚起嘴角，「你開車回去小心。」</p><p>　　「那……你要保重自己。」</p><p>　　「嗯，好。」Hyung乖巧地點頭。</p><p>　　Brett的手搭上門把，開門的同時又回頭看向床上的人，「我走了。」</p><p>　　「好，開慢一點。」</p><p>　　「……再見。」</p><p>　　「再見。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　Hyung看著他的身影消失在關上的門板後，好像也帶走了方才留在指尖上的溫暖。室內似乎稍微冷了一些。</p><p>　　不過還好，過不久她就回來了，帶著溫熱的餐點，和更加熾熱的溫度，緊緊握住自己的手。</p><p> </p><p>　　遺憾消散後，留給他們的是各自的歸屬。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>影片上傳的部分大概是：<br/>音樂家們 3/20<br/>Eddy OSU 4/16<br/>神柱(連線) 4/18<br/>Brett Cytus 4/20<br/>世界樂器你拉我猜(連線) 4/21<br/>五首冷 (重新合體) 4/23<br/>大三角5/13</p><p>推測：<br/>1.因為說在疫情爆發前錄影採訪的，所以大概是3/9-10拍採訪，含剪輯+上字幕，20號上片很合理<br/>2.如果Hyung沒出事，以樂團角度來說Phoebe有空他應該基本上就有空，沒道理不參加這麼好玩(?)的影片<br/>3.QSO在6/12發消息時提到「Hyung is just coming back from a major injury」，住院一個月後在家休養一個月，差不多就是五月下旬到六月回樂團<br/>4.若探病是3/31-4/10之間，應該接近出院 (所以是很堅持一定要去的抗爭)<br/>5.可能是4/1-4/18之間的七天做自主隔離 (依照影片上架來看比較覺得是4/10-17加減一天)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2020年5月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*雖然Summary說沒有NSFW，但這篇有一些描述脖子以下不可敘述部分的互動</p><p>*不暴雷的慎重警告：此文沒有琴侶受到拆散及傷害，但觀看途中如有不適敬請使用右上角打X離開</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「……你說什麼？」</p><p>　　「我說，」Eddy盯著自己的電腦螢幕，沒有給身旁的人分去一個眼神，「Hyung不是出院了在家休養嗎，那要不要也請他拍推薦曲子的影片，就像前陣子我們邀請Sophie做的那期內容。」</p><p>　　坐在角落沙發上的Brett得到意料之外的確認，反倒更加心虛地縮成一團；上個月他不顧對方的阻止，堅持要去醫院探望的事情還歷歷在目，他並不覺得善於吃醋的戀人能夠心平氣和地維持普通的樣子，不禁猶豫了下才開口，「既然在休養……應該不好打擾吧……」嘟噥聲小得幾乎快聽不見。</p><p>　　然而小提琴家敏銳的耳朵怎麼可能沒聽見──坐在桌子旁的Eddy一樣頭也沒回，毫不在乎地聳聳肩解釋：「他不想也沒關係啊，就問問而已；我看了幾支QSO的影片，他也滿愛在鏡頭前表現的，就想說他如果方便可以再合作一下。」</p><p>　　他說的影片Brett當然也在音樂圈的友人分享時點進去看過，但不知道是不是錯覺，他彷彿在那幾句雲淡風輕中聽出淡淡的怒意；不過撇去吃醋的搭檔，Hyung的確是個很好的合作對象──不但沒有偶像包袱，也願意跟著主持的節奏搞笑、打鬧，他們那兩部和大提琴家合作的影片都有不錯的迴響（當然也有部分原因是題材有趣的關係）。撇去演算法這種無可避免的因素，如果還能和Hyung合作，以長期支持觀看他們頻道的觀眾來說，無疑對點閱率來說是有益處的。</p><p>　　他轉念思考了下，說不定對方看QSO的影片只是在物色接下來的影片題材，畢竟全世界疫情越發嚴重，原本預計的巡迴音樂會已經延期，中間的過度自然也得挖掘一些不同領域的發想。最後Brett說服自己反正這個提議是Eddy提的，便裝作不在意地隨口回了句「好吧」，就放下手中的平板，轉而拿起手機、打開了通訊軟體。</p><p>　　在家休養的人似乎十分空閒，他發出的詢問還不到兩分鐘就被回應了──Hyung意料之內地一口答應，順便簡單和小提琴家寒暄，以及開個無傷大雅的玩笑；只是幾句話來回的功夫，Brett就已經忘記剛才侷促而尷尬的情緒，嘴角也止不住地揚起一點弧度。</p><p>　　他的所有反應都看在故作鎮定的另一人眼裡──Eddy用眼角餘光覷著戀人緩緩舒展開的眉眼，無法克制心底驀地泛起苦味的酸楚。明明是他提的，明明都過了這麼久，明明也一直告訴自己別在意、沒什麼，但心中的嫉妒卻仍舊不受控制，發酵成濃濃的不滿。</p><p>　　Eddy打從一開始就知道自己很幼稚──對，他就是割捨不下對於Brett Yang的各種佔有慾，自從意識到雙方的感情後那點獨佔的心思早就撲天蓋地，要讓這個人裡裡外外都得屬於Eddy Chen──也知道大他一歲的戀人總是會縱容這一點想法；儘管他知道自己在和Brett在一起之後已經變得比以前成熟許多，偏偏唯獨在宣示主權上無法讓步，這是他以前從沒體會過的，連和前女友遠距將近一年那時都不曾有這麼強烈的感受。</p><p>　　而現在，僅僅是一週沒辦法見到面，甚至只是意識到「Brett和另一個人可能有的親密關係」就讓Eddy忌妒得要命，他幾乎要和之前一樣，用兩人的三個帳號將手機那頭的人封鎖，不准兩人再有任何私下聯繫的可能。</p><p>　　可是他不行。他看著那人笑開的輪廓，揪著心想著。那句「他很重要」宛如揮之不去的夢魘，一直壓在Eddy的心頭，他不知道在他沒參與的時間裡那兩人經歷過什麼，Brett不可能說、他也不可能問。再加上那些都過去了，他已經知道眼前的小提琴家喜歡自己很久很久，真要追究，還是遲鈍的自己沒有及時發現、辜負了搭檔這麼長時間的等待，還在他面前……</p><p>　　……不對，那不一樣。他聽見心裡又有一個聲音說。那些日子裡，他沒有表白、也沒有追求，不能怪自己；退一步說，他在知道了以後就不想放手，不但使盡渾身解數讓原本恐懼得想逃的Brett相信自己的心意，也努力把被依賴的角色接了過來、只想把人寵得服服貼貼，並且打算這樣對他好就是一輩子。而Brett呢？他現在的身分是自己的伴侶，自己理當是他心中最重要的人；如果是家人那種至親的血緣，他理所當然是得往後排、自然不會說什麼，但對象卻是當初那人「特別交好」的、「很重要的朋友」，先不說身為戀人的Eddy會生氣，在意到神經質也無可厚非吧？</p><p>　　更何況，Brett怎麼可以在有了自己──暗戀這麼久，現在還對他這麼好的男朋友──的情況下，還光明正大地表示那個韓裔的大提琴家對他來說是特別的？</p><p>　　Eddy沒發現自己越想越被妒火蒙蔽了思路，他沒辦法再假裝不在意，停下了手上所有的動作，一瞬不移地凝視那還捧著手機笑著的人。</p><p>　　他不應該盯著別人的聊天視窗這麼久，那道視線的前方只能注視Eddy Chen一人。以前是，那現在、未來也都得是。</p><p>　　與此同時，話題告一段落的Brett嘴邊還噙著笑意，打算和搭檔分享好消息，「他說沒問題。」抬起頭時卻猛然撞進一雙沉下的眼神，讓他忍不住愣了下，「Eddy……？」</p><p>　　然而被叫喚的人沒有回應，面無表情的眉眼之間是顯而易見的寒冷。Eddy從原本坐著的地方起身，往沙發處走去，然後實現了剛才所想，將那台礙眼的手機抽走、丟到桌上，沒有在意亮著的畫面已讀了對方又傳來的訊息，就用雙臂將Brett困在自己和沙發之間。</p><p>　　「開心嗎？」</p><p>　　「……什麼？」</p><p>　　「和別人聊天這麼開心嗎？」</p><p>　　那毫無溫度的質問讓Brett下意識地縮了一下，像是逃避的小動作看在Eddy眼中不禁更加氣憤，直接就將兩人之間的距離縮減為零，不容拒絕地用厚實的唇瓣掠奪起他的氣息和意識。</p><p>　　「唔……Ed、Eddy……嗯──」</p><p>　　越發猛烈的攻勢打散了那兩個音節和想發聲的語句，他在唇瓣被那人的犬齒撕裂後的氣息交纏間嚐到了血的鐵銹味，和鑽進他上衣中的雙手用力捏住他胸前的小點，都讓Brett吃痛地悶哼了聲，然而身體卻誠實地有了興奮的反應；潛意識的慣性靠近和理智上的排斥在心中拉扯，他不禁對於眼前的人既渴求，又害怕。</p><p>　　他當然知道自己上次的執意會造成什麼後果，於是隔離完一個禮拜，驅車回往陳家的Brett乖巧地低著頭，先是服軟道歉，然後對於不太搭理自己的人送上想念已久的「禮物」，最後理所當然地被摔進床上，被其實氣消了大半、只剩下委屈、煩悶和不滿的戀人折騰了大半夜，纏綿到窗外幾乎泛出黎明的微光；那時候的Eddy也帶了點未消的憤怒和懲罰的意味，但絕對不是像現在這樣，充滿敵意，以及攻擊性。</p><p>　　他眼中原本溫暖的光幾乎消失殆盡，只剩下冰冷的決絕。那副模樣不像是和深愛的人在共享歡愉，就只是……單純的洩憤罷了。這麼想的同時，那人的嘴終於放開已被蹂躪得微腫的唇瓣，改而往下埋進頸間，用比平常大許多的力道啃咬著他衣領間那顆小痣，有力的大掌也掐住他的腰身，然後順著他滑落在沙發之中而略為低矮的樣子粗魯地分開他半舉起的雙腿，下一秒那身軀便堂而皇之地卡了進來。</p><p>　　不得不用盡全力才沒吃痛出聲的Brett難受地皺起眉，他的眼鏡被對方摘走，視線從清晰到模糊之間還是看見了那人臉上的怒意──他感到糾結又矛盾，不可否認心中有一部份在竊喜，因為小一歲的戀人至今還會幼稚地吃自己的醋，但另一方面，他卻又不喜歡這樣的Eddy。</p><p>　　Brett愛的Eddy，應該要是照亮布里斯本的太陽，用溫暖卻不燙人的擁抱，和細膩而綿密的親吻，偶爾帶有過度的佔有慾時，傳遞來的是滿滿的依戀和濃濃的情意。絕對不是毫無情感的，像是將自己當作發洩工具一樣的，無機質的Eddy。</p><p>　　他越想越難受，覺得自己在雪梨那兩年好像都沒產生過這樣委屈的情緒──他們是伴侶，不是炮友，更不用說炮友還不會這麼不顧及彼此；他好不容易才認定Eddy對自己的愛情和佔有，原本傷痕累累的心也在治癒之後逐漸習慣了怡人的陽光，對方卻一瞬間收起了所有溫度，讓Brett覺得明明親吻自己的是滾燙的唇瓣，身體和心反而像是被凍傷、冷得他喘不過氣。</p><p>　　難受的寒意漸漸籠罩住單薄嬌小的身軀，他不自禁地發著抖，與此相對的是眼眶中抑制不住的發熱。他最終還是沒忍住，在Eddy隔著短褲粗魯地捏上自己半勃的脆弱時，忍不住在哽咽出聲的同時開了口：「不……」</p><p>　　那人此刻埋在他胸腹上肆虐的唇舌一頓，聞聲抬起頭，就看見Brett眼角滲出的水光，輕輕跌落在被用力扯起而捲曲的衣料上，宛如晨鐘暮鼓敲醒了Eddy被嫉妒和憤恨沖昏的腦袋。</p><p>　　他一下慌了，理智一回神才發現那人唇上的傷口還綴著血紅色，領口旁和胸前露出的肌膚都是深紅色的印記，以及腰間留下的淡紅色的手印，在在都揭示了方才自己有多粗暴。</p><p>　　「……Eddy……」他沒有哭出聲，只是靜靜地流著淚；知道他聽見自己的聲音了，Brett用模糊的視線找到那人的雙眼，哀求的聲線帶著哭腔：「不要這樣……好不好……？」</p><p>　　那眼神讓他馬上就後悔了。他不該這麼做的。</p><p>　　「Brett……」Eddy撫上他的臉龐，替他拭去淚痕，臉上滿滿的懊悔和不捨，「對不起，對不起……我、我只是……」</p><p>　　「你知道我一直只愛你一個，」Brett吸了吸鼻子，委屈地開口，「一直都只喜歡你……」</p><p>　　「我知道、我知道……」輕柔地親吻又泛出淚光的眼角，Eddy愧疚地不停道歉，鏡片後的雙眼也隱隱發熱著，「對不起，是我的錯……」</p><p>　　近在眼前的距離讓Brett清楚地知道對方是真的認錯，也注意到平時晶亮的眼中帶著一層水氣，主動伸出手、環住那人的後頸，雙腿也就著被打開的樣子，勾在那人身後，做出投懷送抱的樣子。</p><p>　　「我的心又受傷了，你要補償我嗎……？」濃濃的鼻音還沒有散去，Brett把頭埋進那人胸前，那裡已經變回安心的避風港，讓他安心地想永遠待在那裡。</p><p>　　「好，」Eddy吻他的耳尖，在他看不到的地方將丟臉的淚水往回吞，「你要什麼都給你，只要你不生氣……」</p><p>　　「那不要在這裡，」Brett刻意退開一些，正好迎上那人親過來的唇，便讓那雙帶著柔情和珍惜的吻落在自己已經止血的傷口上，「回房間……好嗎？」</p><p>　　有些訝異他的要求，反倒是心虛的Eddy有些惶恐，不過他也不敢反問，只得確認了戀人眼中只剩下淡淡的委屈、沒有其他，才親親他的額頭，然後用雙手環住他的腰背，「抱緊我。」</p><p>　　藉著四肢都勾在自己身上的姿勢，Eddy將人一個用力撈起、重心轉移的同時也讓Brett掛在自己身上抱好，確認力道不會滑落、也不至於讓那人覺得疼，就踩著平穩的步伐走出琴房，帶著身上的無尾熊往臥室走去。</p><p>　　輕柔地將Brett放在床上，這次Eddy用平時的樣子，溫柔地用唇疼惜過他的眉眼、臉頰、嘴角，才到白皙的頸項、鎖骨，緩緩在方才自己留下的痕跡上又輕輕印過，用歉意彌補著自己的過錯。</p><p>　　過程中Brett也很溫順，沒有表達任何不滿，只是在每一個分開超過十秒鐘的間隔就略顯不安地想要和他接吻，或是明明已經氣喘吁吁，卻還是想要另一雙唇繼續和自己的交纏。他這樣完全不生氣的反應反倒讓Eddy更加歉疚，忍不住在後半段的情事用力了一點，逼出了情人原本都藏在喉頭的曖昧呻吟；雖然得到一個沒有殺傷力的瞪視，但是他知道，只要他湊過去、用另一個吻安撫，他就會繼續默許這些予取予求。</p><p> </p><p>　　Brett一直都是這麼容忍Eddy，一如Eddy永遠寵溺地縱容Brett。當然，前提是沒有任何第三人插足其中。</p><p> </p><p>　　這個前提可以很簡單，也可以很複雜──Eddy忍不住又紅了眼，他真的沒辦法忍受，也不能想像Brett不在自己身邊，或是他的視線前方再也不看著自己的場景。他不能沒有Brett Yang，這個已經像是空氣般不可或缺的，宛如自己流動的血液般重要的存在，他們註定要綁在一起，一輩子。</p><p>　　那一點惡劣的佔有慾又悄悄冒頭，這次在理智的控制下沒有一發不可收拾，但這跟他想宣示主權沒有衝突──於是他在捅到最深處，讓身下的纖腰弓起一抹誘人弧度，顫抖著到達歡愉的頂點時，牽起那人輕咬著指節的右手，趁著Brett蜷起腳趾，失神地張著嘴、露出艷紅舌尖的樣子，在白皙的手背上用齒列咬破薄薄的皮膚，留下一抹紅痕。</p><p>　　像是盛開在雪地中的誘人桃花，讓人忍不住投以目光後，就捨不得移開視線，還想將甜美的香氣全都占為己有。</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>　　Hyung幾乎是一眼就注意到Brett唇上的傷口和手上的痕跡。</p><p>　　真不是他特別注意人家，只是Brett今天穿了他們自家品牌的粉紅色帽T、裡面還多套了一件黑色上衣，露出皮膚的地方除了領口以上的頸子就是手了──臉上自然不用說，下唇的位置不用說也知道是為什麼弄傷的；只是那抹在小提琴家白皙的手背上的傷痕也不比嘴唇隱密，甚至宛若一朵綻放在雪地裡的紅色石蒜，帶著危險的佔有意味。</p><p>　　視訊剛打開測試沒多久，總是下意識會摸摸臉、抓抓頭而抬起手的動作，就讓大提琴家發現了來自另一人的敵意；他低頭笑了笑，眉眼間是透過鏡頭看不真切的寬慰。</p><p>　　Eddy Chen是真的愛上了Brett Yang，而且愛得不比深藏近十年的Brett來得少──僅僅是意識到這樣，對他來說就是足夠高興的消息。</p><p>　　雖然並沒有懷疑過，也沒有想要趁虛而入的意思，但Brett躲在雪梨的那兩年間，Hyung參與而看到的一半，他很清楚那人身上的煎熬、痛苦、隱忍，都包裝在友情的糖衣之下，每每都在暗夜裡侵蝕著早已不堪的真心；而他所能做的，也只不過是給予那人肉體上的慰藉，再多的，他們沒再跨過去，就錯過了。</p><p>　　既然錯過了，在那之後的Brett，便不再是Hyung想追求的對象──他固然沒變，依然是那個矛盾、幹練，成熟卻可愛的小提琴家，但就像雪泥鴻爪一樣，鴻雁沒有留在那處，雪地也不曾保留那無心的痕跡，待牠再次展開翅膀、回到無邊無際的空中之後，爪痕或被新雪覆蓋、或溶水消失，決不為牠留戀一絲一毫。</p><p>　　Brett既然無心住進Hyung心中當初為他空出的部分，而是堅定地眷戀著屬於他的陽光，那麼那個地方自然就等待著另一個人去做填補。</p><p>　　還好他們都找到了對於現在的自己來說，更正確的那個人。</p><p> </p><p>　　不過這不妨礙他在拍片途中偷偷挑釁一下警覺神經繃到最高點的人──</p><p>　　「Brett這個你拉過啊，你記得嗎？」</p><p>　　臉上還帶著困惑的Brett心中一跳，「我拉過？」</p><p>　　「用大提琴嗎？」Eddy跟著追問，臉上看不出蛛絲馬跡；實際上是怎樣，就只有那兩人私下知道了，</p><p>　　他還沒來得及開口解釋是第一次合作的影片，似乎是感受到危機的Brett急忙裝作困惑的樣子接過話題：「哇，我都不知道我的職涯這麼精彩。」</p><p>　　沒在意那人到底是健忘或是裝傻（當然他這時並不知道後製會盡責地放了那集自己憋笑的部分），只是繼續介紹著馬友友；不過不知道是不是因為這個插曲，繼續往下時Hyung也感受到了來自某人特意的針對。</p><p>　　「整套巴哈組曲裡……我想有三十六個樂章吧？」在第三段影片結束後，大提琴家認真地向兩人介紹著，「而這是我整首曲子裡最喜歡的樂章。」</p><p>　　「為什麼你會這麼喜歡？」Eddy直接追問著。</p><p>　　「我想就是很喜歡，我──」下意識的話語出口，男人思考的同時才突然發覺這個問題似乎有些鑽牛角尖，「我剛開始拉大提琴的時候，我還聽著這首曲子入睡呢。」不過他臨危不亂地笑著代入自己的過往，回答得一點也不突兀；還引來Brett被逗樂的樣子。</p><p>　　「喔、真的是每一晚都聽，真的是超古典宅的。」得到笑聲的捧場，Hyung也不介意多補充兩句。</p><p>　　「所以你會說這版演奏的詮釋，是你最喜歡的之一嗎？」還是Eddy。</p><p>　　「沒有之一，」大提琴家肯定地回答，「就是最喜歡的。」</p><p>　　「那你可以告訴我們一點……為什麼這版是你最喜歡的呢？」</p><p>　　「這個嘛……這段演奏的部分，我想更加真誠吧、在某種意義上來說，」</p><p>　　答應Brett要拍攝推薦曲子的內容之後，Hyung也有去複習兩人和Sophie合作的影片，他原本設想會和女孩的感覺差不多，由兩人在欣賞他挑選的樂曲後發表一些感想，再補充一些樂曲的感覺；不過可能或許是大提琴同為弦樂器，並不像鋼琴那樣需要深入的解釋，所以才隨機應變出來的──不，感覺似乎更像是刻意想用深入的問題，看自己是不是有可能答不出來，在影片裡出糗？</p><p>　　雖然這跟學歷無關，不過他好歹從國高中學琴時就有在寫相關的論文，大學更是在競爭激烈的茱莉亞，對於樂曲的思考本就有自己的一套想法和見解，倒是還不會被這種幼稚的逼問給問倒，甚至還可以用一點小玩笑簡單應對，讓那點緊張的氣氛消散一些──「你看他的臉也非常真誠。」</p><p>　　小提琴家們意想之中地笑了；或許是查覺到剛才的問題有些太多，剩下的後兩首曲子Eddy收斂許多，互動也恢復正常，只有最後又問了下他對大提琴家的看法，不過他後來才發現那是對方想分享故事的鋪陳，倒是讓Hyung覺得挺新奇的，便順著聊天的節奏讓他接過主持的角色，幾句閒聊後結束了拍攝。</p><p>　　沒有讓Brett感到尷尬的機會，Hyung就簡單表示晚點有事得出門一趟，和兩人寒暄兩句後就關了視訊。他坐在終於沉靜下來的空間，面對通話結束的顯示，默默露出笑容。</p><p> </p><p>　　雪梨終究過於寒冷，他果然適合布里斯本吧──只是他鍾愛的陽光貌似只對他展露和煦的溫暖呢。Hyung默默地想著。</p><p>　　儘管最後說是有機會會再合作，但那人手上明顯的紅痕早就讓Hyung知道那只會是客套；他猜想這次邀約應該是Eddy提的，想裝大方卻忍受不了心中的在意，才故意在那種地方留下傷口作為宣示──那種愛吃醋的個性，大概也就只有Brett一人能夠安撫了吧。</p><p>　　他從不曾對於自己的決定感到後悔，不論是當初悄悄給出自己的真心，或是離開家人紮根的雪梨、轉而往到QSO開啟另一段故事。就像當初他們講好的，他們從不曾談感情，沒有誰辜負誰、誰又等著誰。</p><p> </p><p>　　琴弓在尾音後揚起留下的殘響已然消散在空氣中，冰刀劃過冰面而飛濺的碎冰也悄悄融水，再回歸成冰，更不用說窗框上的雪花如夢似幻，只消一個碰觸就消失了蹤影。</p><p>　　那一點輕到原本就幾乎感受不到的重量，終於在此刻完全散去，大提琴家輕笑著。或許現在，他也可以回應那人的「Thanks for everything」。</p><p>　　『那是我想說的。謝謝你，Brett，帶給我人生最銘心刻骨的精采。』</p><p> </p><p>　　房門被敲響，Hyung慢半拍地看著那杯新泡好的咖啡被端進來、輕柔地放在自己手邊；他抬起頭，對上那雙漂亮的湖水綠瞳孔，和溫婉的微笑時，忍不住瞇起眼角，給了她一個感謝的吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　那些從不是遺憾，而是通往各自最好結局的結局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我……我沒趕上四月……（軟掉）</p><p>這篇邊寫邊混邊讀書整整弄了三個禮拜，寫到快對自己絕望了，結尾暫時收這樣，放進本子應該會再補強，我會努力的……（哭暈在床上</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>